Looking for Trouble
by ramen-is-my-goddess
Summary: DISCONTINUED A story about Roxas and his mother moving into a new home in the country due to a lifestyle change. But as they settle in, they learn that their new home isn't so sweet. Will contain yaoi.
1. Intro: The News

_Uh-oh...that's right...**another** new story. Before you all get on my case, my brain just never shuts up! plus...I've had this partially written since December...and I've only **just** gotten interested in it again. I wanted to post this earlier, but I was nervous about the responses I might get...seeing as there's a great deal of things in here that many people don't beileve in/think is bogus/flat out think it's wrong. But whatever._

_This was first introduced on my LJ page, and I'll do my best to keep it updated on there as well. If I just get lazy, then I'll post an entry with the link to the story here._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters. I only own the plot and...okay, so the only thing I don't own is the characters.**_

_**Warning: **A great deal of what you will read in this story is how I live my life. I'm only going to say that now so you'll know what you're getting into when you decide to say something mean. You'll not only be putting me and the story down, but you'll also be putting my personal choice of living down, and that's just plain cruel. So if you don't like it, then why the hell would you read it, eh? _

_Also, as you all know me by now, this story **will** contain yaoi, it **will** probably go up to M rating, and I'll **stop** talking so you can read._

_Yes, it **is** written in first person, from Roxas' POV. Okay, I'm done...go ahead and read..._

* * *

_My name is Roxas Hikari. I'm fifteen years old and a junior at Twilight High School. I suppose I'm average for my age. I'm 5'4", and if you dare make a short joke, I'll kill you, have bright blond hair I hate because it's always sticking up, and, what everyone calls, "the biggest, bluest eyes in the world."_

_Quite frankly, I think they're just eyes…_

_My home life isn't all that special. I live with my mom in a middle class home in a middle class neighborhood. And that's pretty much all the important basic stuff you need to know about me…_

_Oh, and did I mention that I'm Wiccan? _

--

I came home from school late Tuesday afternoon, the monotony of the day making me feel more tired than I really was.

"Mom?" I questioned in surprise as I spotted my mother sitting at the kitchen table with a wide, happy smile.

"Hi, sweetie! How was your day?" Melissa Hikari possessed golden blond hair that fell down to her slim shoulders in waves, her eyes exactly like mine. Well, not exactly. Hers had these little flecks of color that resembled diamonds.

"Um…okay, I guess." I answered slowly, still confused at my mother's presence. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

She laughed, the sound light and happy. "Of course not. I'm never going back to that god-forsaken hell hole!" she threw her arms up as she made the announcement.

I smiled weakly at her enthusiasm. My mom isn't exactly your typical parent. She didn't believe in boundaries. She thought of life as a field of opportunity and precious time that was not to be wasted…she also took fortune cookies seriously and was set in the thought that herbal teas could cure anything from a bad mood to cancer.

Oh, and she's a Solitary. Bet your mom isn't a witch…

She also had a bad habit of cursing and had no brain/mouth filter…her words, not mine.

I loved her for her…eccentricities though. Because of her open, loving nature, coming out had been easy for me. Yes, I am gay, and I don't care what you think about that.

"But, why?" I asked, setting down my bag and sitting next to her. "What happened?"

With a squeal, she shifted so she sat on her knees, feet tucked under her. She leaned in and explained, sounding more like a schoolgirl passing along a rumor than a thirty-eight year old woman.

"Okay, you'll never believe this, Roxas, but this guy called me at work. He read an excerpt of my book that he got from a friend and, get this," she paused and I waited patiently, used to her melodrama. "He wants to publish it!"

I gaped at her. No. Freaking. Way. This was too good to be true! "Are you serious?"

"No," her face grew somber. "I'm making it all up. I actually got fired and we're losing the house." She covered her face and sniffed. "And I have to give you up to State Custody because I can no longer care for my only child properly. Oh Freya forbid!" She wiped the corner of her eye.

"WHAT?!"

She laughed at me and pulled me into a warm hug. She giggled madly as she gasped out, "I'm sorry, honey, I had to, hehe…"

I rolled my eyes and hugged her back, feeling more than relieved that she'd been joking. I didn't want to leave my mother. She was all that I had since my dad died three years ago.

"He really does want to publish my work, and he offered a deal I couldn't refuse. So, I quit my job." She kissed my forehead, that broad smile back on her face. "I do have a bit of news, though…" I stared at her, feeling a bit apprehensive. With Melissa, you just never knew what was to come next. "We're moving."

I exhaled a relieved breath. "And?"

"Well, I just thought you might be upset, leaving this neighborhood."

"Why would I be? I have no friends here." I sighed and went to the fridge. "Are we packing tonight?" I rooted around, finding nothing to eat. "Are we ordering out?"

"You ask so many questions, my son." I groaned. Mom only ever said, "my son" when she was about to get deep and spout Zen. I took a bottle of green tea with lemon and leaned against the counter with a sigh as she began.

"Inquisition is among the many diverse building blocks of life. Instinctual curiosity, while intrinsic to what makes human beings, despite their possession of higher intelligence, is also a spiritual connection of body and mind…"

I picked up the phone and speed dialed Inner Peace, a local shop/restaurant mom and I always ate and shopped at. As a small, new age/Zen place in a town based on business and quick satisfaction, we were probably the only people who knew it even existed. As Melissa began to wax poetic about the 'all powerful peace brought with total balance of spirit, body and mind', I ordered two cob salads with organic dressing and a side order of wheat grass. I wasn't partial to the chewy vegetation that inspired trepidation with its very name, but mom liked it.

"We'll have it ready in record time, Roxy." The woman on the other end chirped. Yeah, I don't like the nickname either. And yeah, we were on a first name basis with the four people who worked at Inner Peace…sad, isn't it?

When Melissa paused for a breath, I broke into her karmic tirade.

"I'm gonna go get dinner. Are we packing tonight?" I asked again as I reached for the keys to my mother's Hybrid. Yes, on top of it all, she's an environmentalist.

She looked up in thought, nibbling on her bottom lip. She saw me standing in the middle of the room, eyebrow raised and waiting for an answer. "What was that, honey?"

"Packing. Tonight. Yes? No?"

"Oh!" she giggled. "Yes, yes. We're packing tonight and tomorrow and the next day, for however long it takes!" when I turned to leave with a nod, she called, "Roxy, sweetie, I want you to be careful!"

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled as I walked out the front door. Because I wasn't quite sixteen yet, she balked at letting me drive alone, though I did it all the time. Two more months, just two more months. Wow, it was as if this year was just…flashing by. Odd considering nothing worth noting had happened until today.

Halfway to Inner Peace, I switched on the radio, bored with the silence. Melissa's Enya CD was in the player…eh. I shrugged and let it play. Enya wasn't so bad. Sort of…soothing. A balm to the soul and—

I switched the stereo off in a flash. Almighty powers of Mother Earth, I was starting to think like a Zen maniac! Wait…Almighty powers of Mother Earth? Shit. Too late.

The rest of the drive to the restaurant and back was uneventful. The only other highlight of the day was Melissa insisting that I stay home from school tomorrow to help with the packing.

Another thing about my mother…she doesn't believe in the set school curriculum. She thought that all the important learning was done by being out in the world and experiencing life firsthand.

Who was I to argue when it got me out of school?

* * *

_In hindsight, this was rather short for a first chapter, but I wasn't going to post it as the prologue. If you want, just call the intro in italics the prologue and the rest the first chapter. _

_So...um...you're probably all wondering why I freaked so much, well...just wait until the later chapters and you'll see...and I've got new material that you peeps from LJ haven't read yet so...joy?_

_Luffles,_

_-Ramen_


	2. The House

_Yes, an upload frenzy, simply because I want all I've got up so I don't have to sit and wait for people to say it's good before adding more. I've already been informed that it's a good story and that more is being demanded. So I'll upload all this and go disappear in my room to get you more (this is directed at you peeps from LJ, whoot!)_

_**Note:** about the previous chapter. I'd just like to take the time here to say that not all Wiccans are vegetarians...in fact, hardly any of them are. You'll understand why Melissa and Roxas are later, promise._

_Alrighty, I've been told that the detail I got into in this story is intense, so hang on to your butts! (if you get the reference, you gets cookies and a dedication in a future chapter!)_

_Read on and hopefully you'll enjoy...btw, it's okay if you're confused about some stuffs...I'll explain it as the story goes._

_**Warning:** When I wrote a certain scene in this part, I was fighting with my mother and feeling particularly...vicious I believe was the word I used on LJ. You'll know what part it is when you get to it...heh._

* * *

I gaped at the new house, falling against the car door to shut it. "Mom? Did you even look at this place before agreeing to buy it?"

Melissa hopped out of the cab of the moving van we'd rented. The breeze made her blue and white Indian cotton dress flutter around her legs, which were encased in midnight blue leggings with a silver moon and star pattern. To top off the outfit, she wasn't wearing any shoes, showing off her platinum toe-rings and she had more bracelets on both arms than Madonna.

She. Looked. Like. She. Was. Five.

Or insane.

"Well…no," she answered, looking as stunned as I felt. "My, but it's BIG!"

That was an understatement. The house not only was located in the country, with wide fields as backyards and at least half a mile between homes, but it was three stories with windows larger than the front door, which was big in its own right.

"This is much too big for just the two of us, love." Melissa mumbled as we walked up the curving walkway to the three stone steps that passed under an archway to the large, twin oak doors.

I scoffed. "Just a little…" what? A little sarcasm never hurt anybody.

"Holy fucking shit!" she squealed after we opened the front doors and stepped inside. The ceilings were high and vaulted, the floor a glistening marble the color of the ocean in the entryway, transitioning to gleaming hardwood. Two sweeping staircases curved from opposite walls up to the second floor, converging into a single staircase as it continued on to the third.

Though I couldn't agree more, I tried to reign in my mother a bit. "Mom…come on, that's bad karma to swear."

She whirled around in a sweeping circle, her arms wide. "Fuck karma, this place is _amazing_!" she laughed and hopped up into my arms, which I answered with a grunt as I stumbled a bit. It wasn't that mom was heavy…and she wasn't even really that big (I must have inherited her height) but I wasn't expecting her to make a lover's leap at that moment. Although I should have…

She jumped down after pressing a sloppy, wet kiss on my cheek before dancing away to gaze around the house in dumbfounded amazement.

"Mmm…" I wiped my cheek with the back of my hand, looking around as well. The sunlight from outside shone through the large bay windows and from a doorway that led to somewhere beneath the grand stairs. I blankly headed that way, finding a wide, empty room. It was the first I had seen with a carpet, and how fitting that it was sky blue. Mom's favorite color and the zodiacal color of Aquarius, a wind symbol…

What caught my attention most was how the entire back wall was made of glass. You could see the broad meadow that stretched almost endlessly and the small pond behind the house from every angle. It was a nice view since it was a nice day, but what about when it got cooler out? How were we going to keep this monster of a house warm in the winter? Why was I the only one concerned about any of this?

I glanced behind to see Melissa skip, yes, SKIP, across the foyer with a box, laughing and singing some random, tuneless song I was almost certain she'd just made up as she hopped back and forth. She didn't even ask for help.

Which was a good thing, because I didn't intend to lend a hand.

Deciding to explore a bit more, I found a parlor, kitchen, two bathrooms and a den-type room, all on the first floor. I kicked my shoes off and yanked my socks off too. It was habit. If you'd been raised by Melissa, self-proclaimed Moon Mistress, you'd understand…

I grabbed my duffle and a box full of my stuff, aptly labeled "Rox's Crap" before ascending the staircase against the left wall. Why the left? I don't know…it was closer, I guess.

The thick carpet sucked in my feet, but it was kind of cool. Like wading through warm, fuzzy water, if that makes any sense. On the second floor landing were two hallways that branched off on either side. Doors lined both sides that were spaced oddly in an almost random pattern on the left side. On the right was an open study or library type of room at the end. With all those shelves and the fire place, it just looked like one of those kinds of rooms.

There was more to the second floor, I was sure, but I wasn't too interested at the moment. No, now I was eyeing the second set of stairs that led to the third and highest floor. What was up there?

Not wanting to keep myself in suspense (yawn, can you taste the sarcasm?), I climbed the stairs, these a bit narrower than the ones before. I looked around. A cramped sitting room of sorts and a door on either side. What was it with this place? Either the person who'd designed it had no imagination or had a strange obsession with twos…

_And the color blue_, I said to myself as I looked around. Now that I thought back on it, every room had some sort of blue colored wallpaper with some kind of sky or flower design, and the few rooms I'd found with carpet sported the same color, the tile in the bathroom and kitchen were…wait for it…BLUE! HA!

I shook my head a bit, blinking to bring the room back into focus. "Whoa…that was weird…I should stop eating mom's yellow squash cookies…" seriously, those things were like some kind of drug. Like LSD or something. Or acid. I swear, one of those cookies and you're seeing stars and tracers like you wouldn't believe! I'm not kidding. Why would I make this up?!

"ROXY!" I jumped as my mom called my name, the word echoing around the house in a creepy, horror film kind of way.

"Uh…yeah?" I leaned over the railing to see the small figure of my mother on the ground floor. Wow, this was high…and I'm afraid of heights. I backed away from the edge and decided to just scream. "WHAT?!"

"I'M GOING TO FINISH GETTING THE BOXES IN HERE AND THEN I WANT YOUR HELP IN GETTING THE FURNITURE!"

"OKAY!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"I SAID OKAY!!"

"I'M SORRY, WHAT?!"

I sighed in aggravation.

"OKAY, MOON MISTRESS!!"

"THANK YOU, SWEETIE!!"

Now, you're probably thinking at this point, 'what the hell?'. I wish I could explain it to you, but to be perfectly honest, my mother and I have never made sense. Ever. Not even to each other. We don't try to understand. We don't care. We just go through life the way we do and ignore everyone else…well, I do. Mom tries to involve everyone, which is the direct opposite of what I do. Which is keep people away. I don't do it on purpose, people just avoid me because of my 'crazy-ass mother' which always earns them a punch, or because they get a look at my homemade lunch I've brought to school with me everyday since I was in kindergarten.

Dad hadn't been like us. He'd been the normal one. The sensible, down-to-earth, let's try to be sane for dinner tonight, kind of guy. I shook my head again at the image tingling in the back of my mind. I kept wanting to draw up a mental image of him or…what little was left of him, after the accident. Why? I don't know, maybe I'm morbid like that. Maybe there's some higher reason, like my avoided past with my father was going to come back and bite me in the ass. How the fuck did I know?

I pushed open the door on the left (what is it with me and left lately?) and my mouth literally fell open at what I saw.

The room was wide and spacious, the walls a tranquil blue-green, like the ocean. The bed sitting in there (yes, there was still furniture in the house) was a large four-poster with a moss green canopy and a fluffy mattress. The carpet was think and lush, like all the other carpets in the house, and the color of the evening sky, such a deep and mysterious blue…shit, I was doing it again. Thinking in Zen. There was no hope left.

There were two windows on the wall to my right, both double paned with gauzy, bright blue curtains that fluttered as someone had left both windows open. Probably to get rid of the stale air or something.

"And an adjoining bathroom?" I breathed in disbelief as I spotted the cracked open door on the left side of the bed, set against the far wall. I leaned into the room a bit and spotted another small door that I assumed to be the closet. Knowing what the rest of the house was like, the closet was probably the size of my room back at the old house.

I would've taken that room…I should have taken that room, but I wanted to check out the other room up here first. So I closed the door quietly, hearing the faint sound of my mother singing. She actually had a good voice and still sang me to sleep when I was ill. What? Don't go thinking I'm a mama's boy…she has a really good voice and it makes me feel loved when she sings my lullaby!

Okay, and my mother had two miscarriages before, and three after, having me, so she babied me a little.

The second room was smaller, though it wasn't any less grand. It was more modest, I guess was a better word to describe it than 'small'. There was a single window that reached from floor to ceiling and upon closer inspection turned out to be a glass door that led out onto a small balcony. There wasn't a set bed in this room, just the wide expanse of thick, black carpet. The walls were bare and white, the only room that didn't have any color. There were two more doors against the far wall and I walked into the room, sighing absently at the feel of the carpet squishing between my toes, to see what was beyond them.

The first door turned out to open up to a bathroom, considerably smaller than the others, but still fairly large, with black and white checkered tiles, a single black stripe of marble tiles going around the room at about chest level, cutting harshly through the white tiles. There was a glass shower stall, a sink housed by a black marble counter that had white cupboard doors and a toilet. Duh, of course there was a toilet. It IS a bathroom after all…

"Huh," for some reason, this strange room was beginning to grow on me. I kind of liked how it was different than the rest of the house. Like a nonconformist in the form of a bedroom. Even though the colors clashed and the room was more the type of dwelling for someone who was colorblind, I had to admit, it was…cool.

I went over to the next door, knowing it had to be a closet. And, of course, I was right. It was a walk in closet, not very big, but large enough that I could probably lay down in it without feeling too cramped. There was a high shelf that I wouldn't be able to reach in my wildest dreams and some stray hangers swinging silently.

About to step out and close the door, I paused when something caught my eye. A small flash of light, and then it was gone. I leaned in, peering at the back wall of the closet closely, when I saw it again. A flash, then gone. What was that? I pressed my hands against the wall and jumped back with a squeak (what?) when the wall gave under the slight push, sliding back an inch or so. "What the hell?"

I pushed harder and the wall kept going until it finally stopped after moving three feet or so. I straightened and spotted a small opening on my left (again with the left, argh!). Wait…a secret passageway? FUCKING SWEET!

Ahem, I mean…yeah…

I entered the pitch black hole, only to slam my bare toe against the edge of a stair.

"MOTHERFUCKINGWHOREBAGCOCKSUCKINGBITCH!" I screamed as I fell back, only to find that the wall had slid back into place, trapping me in the dark. "HOLYSHITMOTHERGODDESS!" I frantically patted my hands across the wall, finding no mechanism to open it again. I tried pushing it, only to be left grunting and out of breath and feeling like an idiot for trying.

Well, there were stairs right? I mean, my toe was broken because of them. Maybe they led to an exit. That was the point of secret passageways right? They led to some sort of exit so you could escape through them.

I felt around cautiously with my hands, sliding along on my knees until I found the stairs again. What? I didn't hurt to be careful. Especially since it hurt now that I hadn't. (Hehe, good one, huh?).

It's harder than you would think to climb stairs you couldn't see and weren't familiar with. And it was made even harder for me by the fact that this staircase wound around and around. I kept bumping into the wall and cursing from always managing to either stub my still aching toe or scrape my nose against the cold stone. Where the fuck was I going? The tower dungeon? Pfft, this was like some kind of lame fantasy novel…but I still liked it. Oh come on, who wouldn't? This was the coolest discovery since tofu!

…I did not just say that…

At one point, I thought I was just going to keep going. Though I was walking up stairs, they were almost flat, so I knew I couldn't be getting very high, and I hadn't seen a tower outside, so that meant I was probably about attic level. Just when I'd been convinced that it wasn't ever going to end, I slammed face first into a wall.

"DAMNITSHITDICKLICKER!" I groped at my face with one hand to make sure it was all still there and felt around in front of me with the other. Turns out, I didn't run into a wall, it was a door, I could feel the handle.

I pushed the door opened and blinked, hissing in pain at the sudden light of the sun from outside after being in the pitch black for a good twenty minutes. Once I'd regained my ability to see without spots, I got a good look around and felt my eyes go wide. Wow…all the injuries were worth it!

It was a small turret room, the walls cornered and angled so the overall shape was a pentagon. I know, I counted the sides. There were windows on every wall, filling the entire room with bright, warm sunshine. The floors were a bit dusty, but overall shone in the light, the hardwood gleaming with brilliance beyond its apparent age. The ceiling was even slightly vaulted so it looked like a tower turret.

I jogged over to one of the windows and looked down on the yard. There were trees around here? Huh, no wonder I hadn't seen them before, they were so far away…I could even see the few houses sporadically spread out across the open meadow and a lake set sort of off center between us all. Too cool!

I spun in a circle in the middle of the room, seeing the images from outside the windows flashing past and blurring together. It was all rather heady and I started laughing for no real reason other than I was happy and proud of my discovery.

My high was soon broken when I realized that I still had no way out of here.

Frowning at the only door in the room, I tried to think of what I could do. I could go back down the stairs and try again to find a way through the wall…or just pound and scream and cry until mommy came and rescued me…

Two problems with that. One: Mom most likely wouldn't hear me, so that would be pointless and a waste of time and two: I AM NOT A MAMA'S BOY!

Ahem, right…moving along then…

I sat in the middle of the room, legs crossed yoga style as I tried to think. I was a pretty bright kid, despite being constantly removed from school, and I knew there had to be some way out of here. Who would build a room up here and make a way to get in, but no way to get out? It was pointless.

Unless the builder just got lazy…

"Think Roxas, think," I knocked my fist against the side of my head gently to try and prod the largely unused organ into action. While I was sitting there, literally beating myself over the head, I saw that one of the panels on the wall near the floor was slightly off pattern with the rest of them.

"Oh, no way…no freaking way…" I crawled up to the panel and slid two fingers into the small crevice I could see along the side, sticking my tongue out a little. "No…fucking…WAY!" I nearly squealed as the panel opened up and I saw, what could only be described as, a slide. That's right. A SLIDE!

I immediately dove onto it, head first, which was probably a stupid idea since I didn't know where it led, but come on…I'm fifteen! I'm supposed to act like a kid and make irrational, spur of the moment decisions!

The slide wound its way around and around, just like the stairs, but it didn't last nearly as long. The fun ride down lasted about a fraction of the time it took to get up. I cursed again as I saw that I was headed straight for a dead end. _Shit! I'm going to break my neck! Just perfect!_

I braced for impact, knowing that I wasn't going to be reincarnated as a human for all the cursing and few rules I'd broken during my short life…maybe I'd be a dung beetle…

Just as I was about to hit, I reached my arms out in front of me and felt the wall spin open, allowing me to fly out with a squawk as I somersaulted down about five feet into the damp grass below.

"OWMOTHERFUCKINGFUCKERSHITEATER!" I sat up and rubbed at my neck, still feeling the sting down my spine from falling. Not the mention my ass had had better days. Poor thing had taken the brunt of my fall after all…

"THERE YOU ARE, MY BABY!" all of a sudden I was wrapped in something warm and soft that smelled like vanilla and lemon (odd combination, I know, but it works).

"Mom! Air is essential to life!" I flailed my arms, trying to get free. But she just held me tighter and showered me in kisses. "AH! STOP! IT BURNS!"

"Roxas Gerald Augustus Hikari, you are in big trouble young man!" she admonished as she finally pulled away, shaking a finger under my nose. "You had me worried sick! And what's worse, I had to move in most of the furniture myself!"

Yeah…my mom has fucked up priorities…

"Sorry…" I mumbled, deciding not to tell her about the secret passageway. That was why it was called a _secret_ passageway, not a _public_ passageway. Wait…wouldn't that be, like, a road or a tunnel? Hm…food for thought!

She sighed and pulled me to my feet. "Oh, it's alright." She smiled and pinched my cheek, which I absolutely hated, and I even tried to bite her. But she was a smart woman, and quick, and she snatched those fingers away quicker than you could say half the things I'd been screaming earlier. "Besides, I can't stay mad at my baby." She cooed and kissed my hair, mussing it up more.

"Ugh…" I followed her back to the moving van and helped her move the last of the furniture into the house. We didn't have nearly enough belongings to fill the massive space of our new house, so things were going to look awkward, however, Melissa breezily harped on how good the Feng Shui of the place was. "Right," I agreed when she turned expectant eyes to me. She beamed and gave me her back again.

"And Roxy, did you see this amazing room?" she indicated the one under the stairs that I'd walked into before, the one that had started my amazing journey that had ended with an epic assplant in the backyard. "You know, since this place is way too big for us, and we don't have nearly enough things to fill it…plus the fact that the money from my book, which is now on the top ten must read list!" she interrupted herself to squeal, and I smiled at her. I was glad she was happy…and that she was finally getting recognized. Though her book was about living life according to Zen philosophies, yoga and had the many recipes she'd invented (and experimented on me with), it seemed that it was turning into quite a hit.

"That's great mom…now, what were you saying?" I tried to get her back on topic.

"I was saying something?" she blinked over at me blankly. Sometimes, I forgot that she was only a few inches taller than me. "Oh right!" she clapped her hands together, causing the many bracelets to clink and clatter against one another. "I was thinking that, since the money I'm making off the book won't last forever, and I'll probably never write another one, I figured we'd invest most of the money that didn't go into this house, and I could maybe teach a yoga class in this room!" she spread her hands out to indicate the open room with the glass wall. "Wouldn't that be perfect?! It's so relaxing and open in here, you can breathe! It would be the perfect escape from the city life!"

I nodded along, not really paying that much attention to what she was droning on and on about. Her idea of a yoga class here was actually a good one and would probably come to fruition. One problem…mom didn't like to take money from people when she did things for them. And that included teaching a class. Which meant one thing…I was going to have to handle the finances.

It didn't bother me too much. I'd been handling what little money we had back in our old place after dad died. Like I said, I'm a bright kid.

"Oh, and maybe I can set up a tea shop or something…you know, sell my special brews…oh! An apothecary shop!" she clapped her hands, clinking the bracelets again, as she bounced happily. "That would be wonderful! Great karma too!"

"Mom, I think you're getting a little carried away…"

"No, honey! This is a great idea! I'm not saying we do it right away! We have to get to know the people around here first and spread the idea through town…oooo, maybe I can mention it during that interview I have on Saturday!"

I gaped at her. "You have an interview on Saturday?! For what?!"

"Why, my book of course! This talk show wants me to come on as a special guest and discuss my book!"

"Mom! Why didn't you say anything earlier?!"

Melissa actually had the grace to look sheepish. She patted me on the head and said very quietly. "Because I didn't want to upset you, honey."

"Why would this upset me?" uh-oh, she had that guilty look in her eyes…this couldn't be good…I really didn't want to hear her reason anymore. But before I could protest, she was speaking again.

"Because it's five-hundred miles away…" she hugged me, "But I'll only be gone for three days, it won't be so bad. And you don't have to go to school until you feel like it, so you can stay home."

"YOU'RE LEAVING ME HERE BY MYSELF?!" I didn't know anybody here, I didn't know the neighbors, what if they were soul sucking demons? What if they were mass murderers? What if the Manson family had been reincarnated and they were living just down the road?

"Roxy, sweetie, it'll be okay." She began to rock me gently, and though I'd like to say that it bothered me, it didn't. It felt good to know she loved me and cared about me...even if she _was_ going to abandon me in a strange neighborhood for three long days. She was so warm, so soft…she smelled so good…I closed my eyes and held her tight, burying my face in her shoulder.

Alright…I admit it…I'm a mama's boy…there, are you happy now?

* * *

_Naaawwwsss...Roxy loves his mommy...ahem, anyways, there's chappie two for you, not much else to say. Guess you'll be hearing more from me in the very near future!_

_Luffles,_

_-Ramen_


	3. The Neighbors

_This one is looooong, so I hope you'll enjoy. _

_Again, not much to say...if any of you believe/practice any of the stuffs that I mention in this story, please don't get mad or anything if I write about something slightly different then what you know. I'm a Solitary and I'm self-taught, so this is what I know, how I know it. 'Kay?_

_Right, and if you aren't keen on RokuDem or whatever that pairing is called, then don't comment on it okay? Remember, my OTP is AkuRoku, and that will never change! I'm just trying out new things._

_Read on..._

* * *

I must admit…I was scared. Watching my mother, my only family, the only face I was familiar with in a ten mile radius, leave me, waving gaily from the window of the cab that took her from me, down the road and to the airport. I watched until I couldn't see the cab anymore, slumping back, away from the window. I sat in the study on the second floor, staring blankly out at nothing now that Melissa was gone. It was just me. By myself. For three whole days.

Most teens would be ecstatic. New, giant house, all to themselves, no parents around to tell you what to do, party time, right? Except I have no friends. I don't even know the neighbors.

I sighed and slunk down the hall, up the stairs and into my room. There was still some unpacking I had to do, but my bed was already set up and made neatly from when I made it this morning. There were now thick drapes covering the balcony door, making the room dark and dismal, even though the sun was shining brightly outside. It matched my mood at the moment.

The next hour or so I spent emptying the last of my boxes, hanging band and movie posters on the walls, putting all my clothes in the closet, getting all my toiletries set in my bathroom. I thought about having a shower, but decided against it. It wasn't that I didn't need one, because man did I need one, I just wasn't in the mood. And when you aren't in the mood to clean yourself when you know you need to, you know you're depressed.

Yeah, yeah, cry mama's boy, cry. Bleh. I really don't care if you think it's funny or pitiful that I miss my mother, but really, you would too if your mother was the only person in your life who actually cared about you.

Instead of bathing, I slid through the opening in the back of my closet and climbed up to the turret room. I made much better time since I had the sense to bring a flashlight and once there, I sat in the middle of the room and had myself a good, pansy cry. Yeah, but it felt good to let it all out, and the one place I knew I could have privacy was the turret room. I was the only one who knew it existed, so I was pretty much guaranteed no interruptions.

The musical doorbell broke into my pathetic sniffling. I sat up and wiped at my eyes, wondering who the hell could be coming over for a visit. I crawled carefully over to the window that showed the best view of the front door, peeking up over the sill, making sure I wasn't seen. What? It didn't hurt to be cautious when you were home alone…

I couldn't see who it was, and now they were knocking. I sighed. Well, there was only one way to go. I crawled over to the panel and slid it open. I'd learned my lesson and went down the slide feet first. However, though the ride was a bit smoother, I still didn't get the landing right. I shot out and realized just how high five feet was in a free fall. I flailed a bit in the air, crying out when I landed and flew forward, face planting in the dirt.

_Ugh_…

Jumping quickly to my stinging feet, I brushed off my shirt and spit out the grass stuck between my teeth. I ran around the house to the front, only to see the strangest person on the planet standing on my doorstep and contemplating the front doors.

He was taller than me, but then again, everyone was. His hair was odd, not in its color, which was a common sandy-brown, but its style…looked like the kind of person who would get along with my mom real well. It was spiked a bit in a strange combination of a mullet and a mohawk.

"Um…excuse me…can I help you?" I asked, tapping him on the shoulder.

The guy jumped at least three feet in the air, whirling around with a squeal. "Jeez! Don't sneak up on me like that! If I'd known you were those kind of people, I wouldn't have dreamt of coming over here!"

I raised an eyebrow at his outburst. I looked him up and down openly, figuring he couldn't think me any odder than he already did. He was wearing a pair of torn and worn jeans, was barefoot, and wore a white tank top. His eyes were large and a cool combination of green and blue that seemed to suit him perfectly. He had a bright, open aura that seemed to reach out and call others to come closer. A genuinely good person.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I said, meaning it. I held out my hand. "I'm Roxas, by the way. Roxas Gerald Augustus Hikari."

The guy laughed. "You too, huh?"

"Pardon?" I blinked up at him.

He jabbed a thumb into his chest. "Demyx. Demyx Georgian Carter."

I laughed as he shook my hand. "Aren't eccentric names a pain?"

"No joke." Demyx chuckled, not releasing my hand even when I tugged a bit to get free. "So, you're the new kid…"

"Uh…yeah." _What's up with the whole, holding my hand hostage deal?_ I tugged again but Demyx held tight, actually pulling me a little bit closer.

"You're kinda cute…how old are you?"

"F-fifteen." I stuttered as his face came awfully close to mine. It wasn't that I was repulsed, I was just a bit skittish. After all, I am gay…but this guy…I'd just met him. And he was obviously older.

Demyx sighed and let me go. "Such a shame…you're off limits."

"Eh?" oh yeah, I was sounding real intelligent right now…

"I'm nineteen, kido. Which makes you illegal…damn, but you're so cute."

Oh, so he was hitting on me? Well, I preened a bit. I knew it was wrong to feel this way about an older person but…Demyx was pretty attractive himself, and he was such a nice guy too…no, bad Roxas, don't go thinking about older guys like that. But… "Hey, would you like to come in for some tea?" I asked, only belatedly realizing how old-fashioned and corny that sounded.

Demyx didn't seem to mind the invitation. "Sure, sounds great. You got any Chai?"

I led him into the house to the kitchen. He didn't even look twice at the size of our house, but then again, I realized that he must live around here, so he must be used to the sheer size of the houses around here. "I think we do…" I pulled a chair over to the counter and climbed up to reach the cupboards where mom kept all our tea.

The chair slipped a bit out from under me and I squawked, feeling myself teeter off balance and start to fall.

"Whoa!" Demyx easily caught me. "You okay there, Roxy? You don't mind if I call you Roxy do ya?"

I stared up at him wide-eyed from where I was cradled in his arms. He was surprisingly strong and I felt my face grow hot when he gazed down at me just as intently as I was staring at him.

"Don't tempt me, kido." Demyx whispered, setting me back on my feet. I realized that my mouth was slightly open and I immediately snapped it shut, biting my tongue in the process. "The tea's up here, right?" Demyx asked as I sat at the table and he reached up effortlessly to grab some containers from the cupboard.

"Y-yeah," I said unnecessarily. Demyx smirked over at me.

"Rhetorical question there, Roxy."

"Yeah," I repeated and smacked myself in the face for doing so. Woden save me, I sounded like a freaking idiot. Demyx didn't seem to mind, just laughing as he filled the blue tea kettle with water, placed the ball of tea leaves in it, and set it on the stove. He sat at the table in the chair across from me and started a new line of conversation.

"So, where'd you move from and why?" he asked, resting his elbows on the table.

Now this, I could handle. I cleared my throat. "Ah, Twilight Town. We moved because my mom got her book published, their one condition being that she buy this house." I still hadn't figured out why.

"Is it just you and your mom?"

"Yep."

"Where's your dad?"

I paused, feeling my chest get tight and tears burn my eyes. "Um, he…died."

Demyx covered his mouth with a hand. "Shit, I'm sorry, kido."

I shrugged. "No big deal. It was three years ago."

"Still…"

"Nah, it's cool, Demyx." When he just smiled at me I blinked over at him. "What's that look for?"

"Nothing, it's just that…that was the first time you said my name." Demyx laughed again. He had a nice laugh. "Sorry. I'm weird like that."

"It's fine. I'm pretty odd myself." I laughed with him, glad that I now had someone to talk to and...possibly date? No! That's _very_ bad, Roxas. Demyx was right. He was over eighteen, which made a relationship between us illegal. "So, uh, why are you here? You live nearby right?"

Demyx grinned wide, leaning in close. "Yeah, I live in the house about half a mile down that way," he pointed at the far wall of the kitchen. "And I'm glad I'm so close, now." I felt my face warm up again and knew that I was blushing, but I couldn't help it. I was gay, sure, but I hadn't had a single boyfriend, or girlfriend for that matter, and I wasn't used to flirting so easily, especially with someone I just met.

"W-what do you do for a living?" I was assuming he lived alone. Please say that he lived alone, I begged silently.

"I'm a musician with a local band. We're kinda big, not too rich and famous," Demyx leaned back with a sigh. "But we'll get there soon enough."

I nodded, dimly hearing the kettle shrieking. I stood numbly and poured two cups, setting them on the table and automatically bringing over the bowl of fresh, organic fruit mom always kept on the counter. "That sounds cool. Do you, ah, have a girlfriend…or…" I swallowed hard, trying to hide my blush by taking a sip of tea.

Demyx laughed again, taking a big bite out of an apple he'd taken from the bowl. "A boyfriend?" when I just nodded and looked away, Demyx chuckled. "Not right now, no. I'm afraid that I just recently broke up with my boyfriend of three years." He sighed, sadder now. I could see the air around him darkening, his open aura closing off.

"I'm sorry…do you mind if I ask why you two broke up?"

"It was my fault…you see, as a musician, I travel a bit, and, well, while we were out of town, we went to this party and I…kind of betrayed him." I gaped at him and he shook his head. "I know, I know, bad karma. But I didn't mean it, I tried to explain, but I understood that he was hurt and I didn't argue when he left."

I stood and sat in the chair next to him. I felt obligated to bring him back into high spirits since I'd been the one to make him tell me what happened. It was clear he was still a bit sore from it all. "I'm sorry." I placed a hand on his arm and he stood, stepping away from me.

"Don't…don't be nice to me, kido. I'll take advantage. I'm just that kind of person." Demyx warned. "I have to go." He headed straight for the door and I followed.

"You're not that kind of person, Demyx. You're a good person, I can tell by your aura." Demyx paused in the entryway and gave me a look over his shoulder. "Don't ask me to explain."

"I wasn't going to. I'm just glad to know that he's not the only one out there who's weird."

"Who?"

Demyx smiled, suddenly in a happier place again. "My roommate, well, housemate, whatever the hell you wanna call him." Demyx scratched his head. "I could call him, see if he's up if you wanna meet him." the musician suddenly had a shrewd look in his eye as he looked me up and down. As if sizing me up. "In fact…I'm gonna go get him. Sit tight." Demyx quickly kissed my forehead before jogging out the front door and down the steps, calling back as he went, "I'll be right back!"

Well…that had to be the strangest meeting I've ever been a part of…

--

It had been two hours since Demyx had took off, promising to be back, and I was losing hope fast. Maybe something had come up? After all, what could a cool, hot guy like Demyx, a musician for that matter, want with a dorky little kid like me?

Now depressed, I sat at the table, chin propped up in my hand as I unnecessarily stirred my tea that had gone cold a long time ago. And of course, when you just sit and do nothing, your mind wanders and you think unnecessary thoughts and about things you normally wouldn't dwell on. For some reason, I was pondering why the publisher insisted that mom buy _this_ house, in _this_ neighborhood.

It clearly wasn't a very populated place, out of the way but still close enough to the city to not be a burden on the few people who lived out here. And I'd only met Demyx so far…but the musician was…different. There was just something about the blond that drew my attention, and I couldn't get him off my mind. Love at first sight? Eh, I wouldn't go _that_ far. Maybe intense attraction at first sight. Yeah, that sounded a bit better. Maybe all the people around here were…odd and that was why so few people lived here, and even less came passing through. Well, if that was the case, then me and Melissa fit right in here. She, self-proclaimed Moon Mistress, had an eccentric personality, and as a result of that (or not) she'd produced even odder offspring.

I can't say exactly what it is about me that's so different, because I don't know exactly what it is. All I do know is that it's there. A part of me that I take in stride like any normal person does with their hair, or their shoes. Always there when you need it and the same as it was the day before.

Aura sight. I know, get serious, right? But I've got it. I don't know all that much about it, and I don't use it purposefully. Sometimes I see it, and sometimes I don't. I guess it depends on something or other, but I don't care enough to experiment and find out what. Whenever I meet certain people, I get a certain feeling around them, like a sense of their nature without them ever saying a word to me. And even other times still, like with Demyx, I could see colors swirling around a person's being. Usually it was just this pale white light that varied in intensity with each individual, but I suppose some people, like Demyx, were just too colorful to be ignored.

"Gah," I dropped my head to the table, wincing at the loud thump and the pain spreading across my forehead at the abrupt contact. "Why can't I stop thinking about him?"

_Because you like him._

"No, even if that's true, it's wrong. He's four years older than me!"

_So what? Mom always says that love conquers all_.

"Why am I thinking about love? I'm just attracted to him is all. He's just hot. Undeniably hot. And…nice. Sweet. Gentle…"

_Listen to you, mooning about like a girl…_

My mind was right. And no, I'm not insane. I just have conflicting thoughts every now and then, just like everyone else. I was prattling along like a school girl with her first crush…which was the case in all aspects except for the 'girl' part. I may be gay, but I'm still a guy! And proud of it!

"Knock, knock!" a familiar, melodious voice called from the entryway. "I hope you don't mind, I just let myself in."

I jumped to my feet, promptly tripping over the chair and falling face first to the floor with an 'oof'. _How utterly graceful, Roxas_.

"Hey, you okay there, kido?" Demyx's face came into view as he crouched down on all fours to look me in the eye. I simply lay there, dejected and embarrassed, sprawled out on the kitchen floor.

"Yeah…" I mumbled, trying to hide my blush by turning my face away. Why did I feel so much better now that he was in the room? I was just lonely, that was all. My mom just left me alone in this strange place all by myself for days and I met someone new. I just wanted someone to pay attention to me is all.

Yeah, I'm kind of spoiled.

And a genius, since I just came up with a great way to get the attention I wanted.

I moaned a bit and curled up into a ball, pretending to be more hurt than I was, which wasn't at all. Instantly, warm, strong arms wrapped around me, lifting me from the cold, hard floor that had hurt me so (sniff). Yes, I am a bit of a drama queen on top of everything else.

"You sure you aren't hurt?" Demyx asked as he set me on my feet, looking me in the eye.

I nodded and jumped a bit when Demyx turned away and shouted back towards the front door. "Move it or lose it, Ax!"

"You're fucking insane if you think I'm stepping foot inside this damn house!" a deeper voice called back. I gasped quietly as I felt something inside, something…burning, come to life in my core at the sound of that voice.

"Just get in here you freak!"

"No!" the voice replied stubbornly. "Do you think this place is entirely covered from top to bottom in blue by coincidence? Fuck no, this place is charmed up the wazoo, and I'm not sticking around to find out why."

Demyx frowned and left, I followed simply because I wanted to see the keeper of such a voice. When I saw him, standing in my doorway, my breath caught in my throat and I swore my heart stopped beating. He was tall, slim, had red hair the color of smoldering flames that spiked away from his face, seeming to hover. Underneath ivory green eyes were two small tattoos, were they triangles or teardrops? I couldn't tell from such a distance. But the one thing that caught me most about this stranger, was how his entire being seemed to be caught in flames. I could _sense_ the warmth radiating from his body, practically _see_ the ghost like flames flickering over his thin frame.

Looking around the house, I noted that Demyx's face suddenly seemed to go pale and he literally jumped out of the house onto the porch. I raised an eyebrow at them. What was their problem? I had a pretty good sense of atmosphere, and this place seemed nothing but tranquil and quiet to me. An excellent place to live.

"What's the problem, gentlemen?" I asked, crossing my arms and leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen, staring across the foyer towards the open door. They both stood there, eyes roving over the interior. Demyx's aura had completely closed off, a wispy blue veil appearing to surround him and the ghost like flames covering the redhead's body seemed to get brighter. I blinked and looked away, my face growing hot from the heat, though the flames weren't real and he was a good ten feet away from me.

What surprised me most was how I was completely unbothered by the strange phenomena I was witnessing. I'd seen things like this before with people, though nowhere near to the degree these strangers possessed. What was it about them that drew me? Why was I suddenly becoming wary of my own new house?

"Just get out here, kid, we'll explain once we get somewhere safe." The redhead demanded, waving me towards the door. Demyx nodded vigorously and held out a hand.

"C'mon, Roxy, I know you don't know us, but please believe us when we say you could be in danger if you stay."

I blinked, suddenly wondering if these two were insane…and me as well, seeing as I was quickly shuffling over to the door and taking Demyx's extended hand. Once they pulled me out of the house, the redhead slammed the door and they led me away, down the dirty drive and into the grassy meadows spreading throughout this entire neighborhood.

* * *

_Snap, freaky, huh? If you don't understand the deal they're making with all the blue in Roxas' house, don't worry. It'll all be explained soon. If you know, however, what all the blue means and why they wanted Roxas out of the house, and tell me, then you'll get...um...you'll get to add a character in here! Yes, a character of your choice from Kingdom Hearts (unless of course, they already have a set role, but I'm willing to work around that)_

_Peeps from LJ (you know who you are) that have already read this and have read over the other comments made on it, you aren't allowed to guess...sorry, it just wouldn't be fair._

_Luffles,_

_-Ramen_


	4. The Unfamiliar

_Alright LJ-ers...here's the new material. Muhahaha, here is where I start to introduce the stranger things that are part of the witch/Wiccan/magick beliefs, so here is where I tip-toe onto unstable ground. Heh...(sweatdrops)_

_Oh, and before we begin, I'd just like to make a note. Not all witches are Wiccan. Nor are all Wiccans witches._

_Read and...yeah...lol..._

* * *

"Come back to our place, we'll explain to you some things." Demyx said conversationally, though his grip on my hand tightened considerably. His blue-green eyes flicked over to the redhead, who noticed the look and shook his head. If this was some kind of communication, I was ignorant to its meaning…which was probably the point of it all.

We walked for a good twenty minutes I'd suppose before a large house came into view.

"You're Wicca." The redhead said. It was a statement, not a question, and I briefly wondered if he could read my mind. Because right before he'd spoken, I'd been thinking about my mother, who is, in fact, Wiccan.

I nodded dumbly, peering confusedly up at the much taller redhead. "What's your name?" I asked quietly, not really expecting to be heard, much less receive a response.

"Axel." He said curtly.

Demyx laughed for the first time since the incident in my entryway, eyes clearing and his aura opening once more, the colors mingling with the subtle energy I could sense coming from the earth and the surrounding plant life. "His name is Ak—'' he paused to whine as Axel punched him in the shoulder. "You'll regret that later…erm, his name is Axel Aodhan."

I felt my eyes go wide at the name. Wow…and I thought _my_ name was a pain in the ass…poor guy.

"Like I said, my name is Axel." The redhead said tightly through clenched teeth, pausing to glare at Demyx. "And his name is actually Myde."

Demyx stuck his tongue out at Axel, his eyes narrowing, but not in anger, just playful annoyance. I wondered if the dude could even _get_ mad.

"Myde Georgian Carter?" I whispered incredulously to myself, trying to stifle a giggle. "No wonder you changed it."

Shoving me playfully, but still grasping my hand tightly, Demyx laughed. "Don't make fun of me, kido."

Axel stared at me intensely for a while as we made it to the walkway of the house. It was two stories, with a sprawling, almost random layout design and one half was colored red and the other blue and green. It was an interesting combination, and one might think garish at first sight. But the more I stared at it, the more I realized that it was a balance of fire and water. Symbolized by the colors of course, but the balance kept the mind from shying away from the unnaturally clashing colors and left you feeling peaceful on the inside. _I like this house_, I thought with a sigh.

We walked up to the front door and Axel shoved it open with a huff, stomping in and disappearing off to the back of the first floor. I gaped around the entryway. It was significantly smaller than the one in my house, but it was just as majestic. The tiles were dark blue with minute swirls of tranquil green. The air was moist and cool, like when you stand next to a river or the ocean, that crisp, clean smell. The walls were painted dark hues of blue, green and silver, the furniture earth tones that contrasted well with the water-colors of the walls and carpet. Everything seemed to flow, and I was nearly blinded by the intense shades wavering in the air. Candles were set up on every surface though they weren't lit, the windows open, allowing the spring air inside and lighting every surface with the sun, and I spied a dark mahogany chest in the corner, the outside decorated to look like a pirate's treasure chest, and I was instantly curious as to what was inside.

I turned to ask, only to find that Demyx was gone. Confused, yet strangely comfortable in the house, I wandered from room to room. Bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, study, living room, den, it was all here. Just in the front of the house. Hell, everything in my house was separated by floors. Here, everything was just a quick trip down the hallway away.

While I enjoyed this part of the house, its colors and overall sensation of comfort and relaxation, I was curious about the back part of the house where Axel had disappeared to. Though it was wrong to go wandering in a stranger's house, I found my feet moving me slowly down the narrow hall. About halfway down, I noticed a dramatic change in temperature. It was suddenly very humid, the colors in the air fading away to be replaced with intense, invisible energy that seemed to crackle in my ears. I started to sweat a little, simply because it was so warm, almost like walking through a boiler room. I emerged into a living room, much like Demyx's. Only it was much darker in here. The heavy scarlet drapes were drawn over the windows, blocking out the sunlight. There were red candles spread throughout the room, lighting it dimly, giving everything a smoldering glow. The blood red couch and bare floors reflected the light, but couldn't pierce the shadows in the corners.

I felt a sense of trepidation and the conflicting sensation of security as I ventured further in. The couch was large and overstuffed, piled with throw pillows and the glass table set in front of it only added to a charming, homey feel. I glanced around, arms crossed tight across my middle. I didn't have the courage to venture into the other rooms, since none of them had any light whatsoever. Although I could faintly hear the sound of a fire, snapping and popping as it burned, I couldn't see it. I thought about calling out, but for some reason, my voice died as I opened my mouth. The energy around me shot to a higher level. I looked down and could see the hairs on my arms standing on end, could feel the hair on my head lift from my scalp. What was the _deal_ with all the energy?

"You little sneak," an amused, sultry voice whispered directly in my ear.

Under normal circumstances, I'd scream. Then again, under normal circumstances, I wouldn't have let two complete strangers who were four years older than me cajole me out of my new home and to their house, which, need I remind myself, was at least half a mile away from anyone else.

So, instead of my usual freak out, I just shrugged and didn't bother to turn. "Sorry, guess my curiosity got the better of me." I felt another presence manifest in front of me, and at first I thought it was Demyx, but then I felt something skitter across my bare foot, and that's when I squealed.

Axel laughed at me as I hid behind his taller, lanky frame. He bent down and straightened with a dark shadow twining itself around his forearm. "Chill, kid, it's just Orion."

"O-Orion?" I stuttered, my heart leaping into my throat as Axel bent down slightly and held his arm out, showing off the shadow that turned out to be a large, reptile body, a long tail curled all the way down Axel's forearm.

"Yeah, you know, my Familiar."

I felt my mind cloud over from the overload of energy and shook it briefly to clear my thoughts. Familiar…now where had I heard that word before? I knew it meant something, mom had mentioned it once…oh, but Freya help me if I knew what it was.

His tone smug, Axel clarified. I still swore the dude could read my mind. "You know, an attendant spirit in the form of a small animal to aid a witch in the practice of magick."

Now I felt dumb. I knew that. I suddenly remembered a couple of years back, when I'd really wanted to get a dog. Melissa had vehemently denied having such a creature in the house. When I asked her why, she'd claimed that they didn't make for good Familiars, and if we were going to get a pet, it would only be when I chose a Familiar. Though she didn't explain then what a Familiar was, I later went and researched it. When I confronted her again on the matter, she said that I'd have to choose a preference for what type of magick I wished to practice before she'd help me find a Familiar. She, personally, chose the practice of Yoga and Zazen, the form of Zen meditation and special series of physical poses to achieve spiritual insight and tranquility.

I'd always thought Melissa was nuts. I love her, don't get me wrong, but I'd always seen her way of living as just plain…well…insane. Now that I'd met Demyx and Axel, who appeared fairly lucid individuals, I found that maybe I'd been wrong all this time. Perhaps there was a deeper world, a deeper meaning to this Wiccan and witch deal than I'd first thought.

And if that was true, then I was in _way_ over my head now.

"You know, kid," Axel suddenly began, startling me out of my thoughts. He crossed his arms and I couldn't keep my eyes from tracking the scurrying movement of the shadow as it crawled up Axel's arm, settling on his shoulder, that serpentine tail curling around the redhead's neck loosely. "You've got an awful lot of power. Why don't you use it?"

I stiffened, suddenly on the defensive. "And how do _you_ know I don't use it?"

"Because you're drawing all the energy in this freaking house into your Chakra. That doesn't usually happen unless someone is prepping for a spell. And considering the blank looks you keep giving me, I think it's safe to say you're pretty ignorant in this kind of stuff."

My mouth opened and closed like a fish as I tried to come up with something to say in response to that. What could I say? Jeez, he was like a walking, talking Wiccan encyclopedia.

"You…said I'm Wiccan earlier…how did you know?" I asked quietly.

Axel watched me for a silent moment, and I felt the temperature rise around me even higher. I felt like I was suffocating under all the heat and pressure building in my body, but I didn't care. I liked the weight. Solid, real. "I just know." He whispered.

"W-where'd Demyx go?" I stuttered, feeling nervous all of a sudden. "You know what, never mind, I need to get home anyways." I turned to leave, but Axel's hand on my arm stopped me. Wow, for such a skinny guy, he certainly had an intense grip.

"If you insist on going back into that house, then at least let me give you a talisman or a charm to protect you." He let go of me and disappeared into the darkness of some other room. I swallowed hard and turned to leave, thinking I could sneak out while he was occupied, only to come to a skittering halt at the large reptile blocking the way of the hall. I wasn't afraid of much, but lizards that were the size of my head topped the list in that moment. I took several careful steps backwards until I sat heavily on the couch. It was so soft, so warm, my eyes slid closed as I relaxed involuntarily into the cushions.

Though I was otherwise occupied, the lizard still didn't move from its spot at the hall entrance, almost as if it were guarding it…or attempting to keep me in. I didn't quite care at the moment. There was something intoxicating about this room, about the aromas seeping into the heavy air from the candles. I closed my eyes completely and just inhaled. It was like I was being drugged, and my mind would have gone into a panic if it didn't just fog over.

Axel appeared next to me on the couch, a small satchel in one hand. I smiled up at him, wondering why my hazed mind was picturing him as a familiar face, as one to trust. I had this urge to be closer, and it was as if I'd left my body, watching from afar as I reached out to him. His expression darkened in confusion and he was hesitant to respond when I pulled his head down to be level with mine. There was just something about him that called out to me then. Something that made me burn from the inside, some forbidden fire rising to life.

Finally, he bent over me, his eyes staring into mine as if he could read my soul. "You're a White witch…true magick…" he murmured, leaning in to press his lips against my neck. I cried out softly as my skin was seared by the contact. It felt like that part of me had just come in contact with fire. It hurt…and yet it felt amazingly nice.

"Akuseru…" I whispered, unsure why I felt the need to call him that instead of Axel.

When he pulled back in shock, however, some part of my brain came back to life and I shoved him away, freaked about what I'd just done.

"Did you…drug me?" I squeaked, rubbing a hand vigorously against the side of my neck where his mouth had touched. Axel only shook his head, stunned and seemingly like he was regretful at not being able to say that he had. He held out the bag to me and began to quickly explain the things inside.

"There's a turquoise stone you can put on a chain that will give protection against evil eye, influences of evil forces, and sorcery. A necklace with a black lodestone with a hole in the center to keep away evil spirits and work as a powerful jinx-breaker. A pyramid crystal to put under your bed to protect you from psychic attacks and…" Axel trailed off as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a weathered looking piece of square parchment with faded ink written on the creased paper. "This is a Protection Talisman…as long as you carry it, nothing can harm you…" I took the bag and the paper, glancing down to see what was written on it. In bold, sweeping letters, the words were lined perfectly into a square, reading:

**SATOR**

**AREPO**

**TENET**

**OPERA**

**ROTAS**

I nodded and stuck the paper in my pocket, keeping my head down low as I quickly passed by the lizard who was watching me go almost sadly. I went down the hall and straight to the front door, breaking into a run once I was outside. I was amazed at how I could suddenly breathe, the tension that had been slowly building bleeding out with the first breath of fresh, clean air. I ran all the way back to my house, hesitant to open the door. Once I did, I stepped inside and closed the heavy oak door behind me. It shut with a clap that echoed around the empty spaces of the rooms.

Now that I was alone after that strange encounter with Demyx and Axel, I was suddenly keenly aware of how…empty the place was. In the other house, I could sense the colors, the emotions, the power of the house itself mingling with that of the residents'. But here, in my home there was…nothing. Just empty air, cold air. I shivered, wrapping my arms around myself and running up the stairs, for some reason compelled to use the left side. I didn't stop until I got to my room, slamming the door shut and locking it. I panted, feeling safe for a moment…before I got the sense of eyes on me.

I glanced nervously around the room, feeling an anger, a hardness to the room that I hadn't before. What was the deal? One weird thing after another. I was becoming more and more confused by the second.

Driven by some unknown force, I leapt onto my bed and dumped the contents of the bag Axel had given me on the comforter. I blinked down at the trinkets, trying to remember which was which. I knew that the pyramid shaped crystal thingy went under the bed, so I bent over the side to slide it under. Sitting back up, I untied the string that held the black stone thingy with a hole in the center and slid the turquoise colored stone onto it as well. I retied the knot and slipped the necklace over my head, sighing in relief as the cool sensation of the stones settled on my bare skin under my shirt. Why I felt relief, I couldn't say, but it was there, real, and I felt like I could relax. My room didn't seem quite so foreboding as before and I let out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"Okay, I think I've had enough of the craziness for one day," I announced in the quiet of the room. I retrieved my book from the nightstand and settled back against my pillow for a good hour of reading. The memory of my strange interactions with Axel flitted to the front of my mind. I blushed and reached up to place a hand over that same spot on my neck, feeling that tingling burn returning. What had that been all about anyways? And why in Freya's name did I call him 'Akuseru'?

Tossing my book aside in frustration, I buried my head under the pillow.

"Nothing makes sense anymore!"

* * *

_Ahem...with this new stuff shall come explanations._

_First of all: I've mentioned "Mother Goddess", "Freya", and "Woden". In Wiccan/witch culture, there is the God and Mother Goddess. They are referred to by many different names, but for the sake of simplicity, they shall remain as these three. Just note, "Freya" and "Mother Goddess" are the same thing._

_Second of all: Familiar...memorize Axel's explanation of what they are, because this will come up again in this story._

_Third: The talismans and charms that Axel gave Roxas...those are all REAL. I've made my own and whether you believe or not, they work. Perhaps it's simply the belief that they work that gives them their power. After all, that's the way of Practical Magick._

_Finally: I am NOT misspelling magick. The added 'k' is a way to help differentiate between real magick and the stage magic of magicians and illusionists._

_The set up of Axel and Demyx's house will make perfect sense later when you figure out what kinds of magick they practice. Remember, there are many different kinds!_

_And the scene with Axel and Roxas...yeah, that'll make more sense later too...just take it all in stride, even if it doesn't make sense now. Because it will soon enough. YAYS!_

_Luffles,_

_-Ramen_


	5. The Premonition

_Here is the last of what I have. The ending of this is the teaser I posted on LJ. _

_Yes, there is a change in point of view, and it will happen again...but a majority of this story will be told from Roxas' POV._

_**Note:** There is a lot that happens and is explained in this chapter. The spell that Demyx casts and the others that Axel mentions are all real spells that I have personally cast. _

* * *

_-Axel's POV-_

I wandered upstairs, Orion at his usual perch on my shoulder. I reached up to absently stroke his orange-colored, scaly head with a finger, his contentment flooding my mind as I ascended the staircase. I knew where Demyx was. I was pretty sure I knew what he was doing, too. The poor guy was desperate to get his boyfriend back, and had been almost religiously up at his altar, brewing love potions and casting spells to reunite them. I didn't understand his motivation.

An image of Roxas came to me suddenly and my steps faltered. Orion's confusion clouded my mind, but it didn't disrupt the image. Delicate, pale, incredible blue eyes that were so large, a man could drown in them, hair the color of golden silk, absorbing the sun, rather than reflecting it. I had to admit it, the kid was gorgeous. What was more, he was Wiccan, and to top it all off, a White witch. What were the odds?

Shaking my head to clear it, I continued up to the top, immediately turning to the right to push open the door that I knew Demyx was behind. Just as expected, there the blond was, kneeling in front of his altar in his ocean blue robe. I watched as he raised his right hand, holding a silver pin. He pricked the ring finger of his left hand with the pin and drew out his true name and the one of his ex-boyfriend on the round white silk cloth on the altar in his own blood. He then reached over to a small, shallow bowl that contained ashes that I knew to be basil, rubbing some on his fingertips and drawing a circle around both names. Demyx then folded the cloth in half, then folded it again, sticking the silver pin he'd pricked his finger with through it to hold the small package together. With a sigh, the blond set the bundle aside, staring down at it sadly, his eyes darkened with his heartbreak.

Rolling my eyes, I sauntered into the room, having no qualms at disturbing him now that the spell was complete. "Come on, Dem, it's about time you moved on. He has. I don't think you constantly casting Lover Return spells will do any good. If it were going to work, it would have already, don't you think? I mean, you've got hazel branches nailed above every doorway that you change every two weeks, you've recited the incantation on Friday of the months in Taurus and Libra with red candles and buried at least four other bundles under the waxing moon. What's it gonna take to convince you he isn't coming back?"

Demyx glared at me over his shoulder, huffing as he stood and began to put all the items away, cleansing them and putting them away in their individual containers and chests. He removed his robe and smudged it clean with incense before carefully folding it and putting it out of sight in a tall wardrobe that he locked immediately after closing the doors. A witch never allowed anyone other than a coven member to touch their things. And _never_ allowed _anyone_ to use them. _Ever_.

I sighed and moved out of his way, following him down the stairs. We stopped by his kitchen and I watched with mild amusement as he made a love potion tea. When I asked him what the hell he was doing, though I already knew, he answered with another glare:

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm making a love potion to share with him. You said yourself that the other spells aren't working. So I'll just have to use drastic measures."

Shaking my head, I rested a hand on the counter, allowing Orion to scurry down my arm and across the surface to the bowl of fruit, where he helped himself to some grapes. What a strange salamander…

Demyx sneezed as some of the powdered herbs flew up into his face. I leaned casually against the counter. "I don't get you." I said. "What is it about him that's so…fascinating to you? Why can't you just move on?"

"You only don't understand because you've never been in love." Demyx answered as he began to brew the tea. "Not in this life or the last one. That much is obvious by your attitude."

Another image of Roxas came to me and I closed my eyes, recalling when we'd been on my couch. The way he'd smiled up at me, so gently, so trustingly. The way he'd reached out to me, that longing in his eyes that made me want to give him anything he desired. The way he felt when I'd leaned over him, the softness of his skin under my lips. The way…he whispered my true name, even though he'd never heard it previously…

"Dem, you didn't tell Roxas my true name, did you?" I asked, suddenly filled with a painful urgency to know.

Demyx gave me an odd look and shook his head slowly. "When I tried to, you punched me." he pouted. "Which I still haven't forgiven you for."

"Yeah, yeah," I waved his indignant look away, my mind going back to Roxas. "Do you remember when we got drunk off Sage wine at Candlemas four years ago?"

Laughing, Demyx turned back to me with a wide grin. "How could I forget?"

"Remember how you talked me into scrying to see your future?"

Somber now, Demyx nodded. "Yeah…you told me I'd meet my true love in the near future…and that we'd be together always…" his eyes narrowed. "You lied to me."

I shrugged. "I didn't lie. The fire said you would meet your true love in the near future, and be together always, it didn't say anything about you fucking up and ruining everything."

"AHA! So you _do_ admit that Zexion is my one true love!"

"I never said that."

"Yes, but I met him almost a year to the day after that scrying session. And we were together for three years, and I felt complete with him. Whole. How is that _not_ true love?"

Another shrug. I really didn't know what to say to him. All I'd done was a stupid Fire Scry for him because, drunken idiots that we were, we felt it necessary.

"Why did you bring this up in the first place?" Demyx asked as he returned to his brew.

I sighed, rubbing my forehead gently as I tried to collect my scattered thoughts. "Because of Roxas…do you remember, after the scrying, when you insisted that I cast a Yarrow Lover-Vision spell?"

Demyx tapped his chin as he thought on it, then nodded. "Yep. I remember saying something like, 'okay, now that we know I'm going to be happy in the near future, let's depress you some by proving once and for all, that you have no true love'."

"In hindsight, that was cruel and unusual, and you should apologize for it." I remarked absently. "Well, I cast the spell, and I'd totally forgotten about the dream I had afterwards until just now, meeting Roxas."

Tilting his head to the side curiously, Demyx asked seriously, "What did you dream, Axel?"

Taking a deep breath, I took the plunge. "I dreamed that my future lover would be a White witch."

"And Roxas is a White witch…" Demyx muttered to himself. "But, Axel, there are lots of White witches out there. How do you know it's him?"

"Because after that dream, I felt compelled to do a scrying for myself. And I saw that in the future, I'd meet my soul mate."

Clapping his hands in joy, Demyx laughed again. "Oh, Axey, that's wonderful!"

"Don't call me 'Axey'." I grumbled. "And let me finish my story."

"Oops, sorry." He covered his mouth to stifle the giggles.

I went on. "But there was also this tension, this sense of foreboding, and I knew it wasn't going to be easy going once I met my soul mate…and now, after being in Roxas' house and sensing the latent hostility in its walls, I'm starting to become convinced that Roxas is the one."

Demyx frowned. "But wait…what about your family legacy? You know, the one about how your true soul mate will know your true name?"

"Demyx, don't you get it? That's why I asked you earlier if you told him my true name." I let out a frustrated breath, covering my mouth with a hand. "He said it, Dem…Roxas said my true name when he was here earlier…"

I covered my ears as Demyx let out a happy shriek and ran over to hug me. I brushed him off and danced away, fending off another hug as I went.

"Stop it already." I snapped, turning to leave the room, hearing the faint scratching sound of Orion scrambling down the counter and onto the floor to follow. "Just because he could very possibly be my soul mate doesn't mean I'm going to do anything about it."

"And why not?" Demyx demanded.

I paused, then turned to him and said starkly:

"Because I had a premonition that I was going to kill him."

* * *

_Dun dun duuuuunnnn...yeah, sorry that this is all I have written at this point. I've written out the synopsis of this story, though, and I have the entire plot figured out (which is a first for me) so hopefully there won't be any dry spells like with my other stories where I just took a breath and let the story write itself. _

_Hope you liked it, and if you didn't, oh well. I'll go write some more now and let you all wait impatiently for an update XD but I won't forget about The Stray. I'm partially done with the next chapter for that anyways so, there will be lots of updates for both stories in the future (I hope)._

_Ahem, anyways, couple things to explain here as well:_

_1. scrying is a term that means divination. There are many different mediums of divination, all that use different things to read. As you may have already figure out, Axel uses fire. This is called Pyromancy._

_2. the rule about allowing no other to touch your ceremonial and/or spellcasting tools is true. Don't share. Their engery will get mixed with your own and it just makes a big mess._

_3. And my favorite, Candlemas! Hehe, this is one of the Sabbat Feasts. Candlemas: the feast of lights, aka Imbolc, is a fire festival celebrating the Goddess of Fertility (aka, Mother Goddess). It is held on the 2nd of February as a sort of New Years. The traditional feast includes: potlach stew, leeks, gypsy tea, fertility bread, poppy seed cake, and the infamous sage wine...which actually takes A LOT of to get really drunk._

_Luffles,_

_-Ramen_

_P.S. If you have any further questions regarding the spells, the things they talked about, etc, then just PM me and I'll be more than happy to explain 8D_


	6. The Outing

_o.O ..._

_eheh...hey there (waves tentatively as she steps out from the shadows) s'been a while huh? I mean, yeah, I've submitted the random oneshot but...an ACTUAL update?! I KNOW! it's been FOREVER!! (falls over) But seriously, I was in a dejected slump, practically brainwashed through sporradic eating and sleeping habits along with constant, and I do mean CONSTANT, rping with Ems. PLEASEDON'TKILLMEOMGWTFBBQ! (flails and runs away again)._

_**Disclaimer: **Ramen does not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters. All she owns is the plot and story idea._

_(comes back out of hiding again, slowly) erm...yeeeaaaah...anyhoodles, I've decided to put my own interpretations and add a LOT of fiction into this story. I'll still keep as much of reality with magic(k), wiccan and witches as I can, but that's boring...I'm gonna add some FLARE to it. So if something doesn't seem to quite fit and/or doesn't fly with you knowledgable ones out there, I'm sorry...but it's what my imagination created, not reality. So BACK OFF! EEP! (runs off at the senseless shouting)._

_...yeah, enjoy...or something...DON'T HURT MEEEEEE! (flails)_

* * *

My second day in the new house alone could be summarized in a single word.

Boring.

I spent the morning wandering from room to room, becoming unnerved by every shadow, jumping at every little noise, and just plain making an ass out of myself. I felt like such a little scardey cat the way I was skittish at the sight of my own shadow on the wall. After a good two hours of wandering aimlessly and managing to scare the shit out of myself, I finally went down to the first floor and sat on the couch, glaring at the blank screen of the television. I wasn't a TV kind of person anyways. I briefly thought about taking a walk, but I really didn't know my way around the neighborhood and I didn't fancy being lost.

I reminded myself that there was always the option of going over and visiting with Demyx and Aku…Axel. Damn it, even in my head I called him Akuseru. What was with that urge anyways? Not that I much cared. I realized that my brain was simply doing what my body had done all morning. Wandering.

I didn't help that I barely got any sleep last night. It wasn't that I had bad dreams or anything; in fact, it wasn't anything tangible that had kept me from sleep. It was just…I kept replaying that moment I had with Aku…damn it, Axel, yesterday. I didn't even know the guy, and I'd let him…I blushed as I reached up to rub my neck. And why did that spot still burn? Particularly whenever I thought about Akuseru?

…fuck it, I'm not correcting myself anymore…

Standing, I wandered (I do nothing but wander…) over to the staircase. I stood in the foyer, just staring up towards the second floor. Now that I thought about it, I haven't really taken the time to really explore the second floor. I mean, I was up there briefly on the first day, and I went up there a couple times when I helped mom get some of the furniture into the study. As far as I knew, the entire second story was empty. We didn't exactly have enough furniture to fill the place, and a majority of it was in either our bedrooms or the first floor.

Suddenly curious, more out of sheer boredom than anything else, I headed towards the stairs. I stopped myself when I got to the base of the left staircase. Confused, I scratched my head and looked over to the right side. I hadn't used that staircase at all in the five days I'd lived here. It never occurred to me why, I just found it odd that, even when I was closer to the right side, I took the extra time and effort to get over here. That really didn't seem like me at all. I was a lazy little bitch who'd rather take the dangerous shortcut than take an extra five minutes.

"Hmm…" after giving it another moment of thought, I just shrugged it off and climbed the stairs quickly, no longer caught in the sensation of how warm and soft the carpet was. It was only as I got to the second floor that I realized I'd referred to myself as a bitch. "Damn it…" oh well, not like anyone was around to have heard me. I DID say it in my head after all.

I knew the study at the end of the hall, but what about the rest of the doors that lined the entire hallway down to the opposite end, that ended with a large window? I hadn't wandered down that way yet. Humming thoughtfully to myself, I tried the first door I came to. Empty, dusty room.

The next two doors were the same. I was beginning to think that this was all just a big waste of time. But then again, that's what I was trying to do…kill time. So I continued onwards, trying door after door and finding the same thing in each. Nothing. When I got to the last door, I was genuinely surprised to find it locked. I frowned at the knob. There wasn't any keyhole that I could see, so…how was it locked?

I pushed against it with my shoulder, but it didn't budge. I even kicked it a couple times, though Melissa would kill me if she came home to find one of the doors a pile of rubble. Seriously, these doors weren't new! They were older than the house, it seemed, so why was this thing so damn hard to open? Was it jammed? I dropped to my knees and peered under the bottom of the door. But I saw nothing but black. Did that mean that there wasn't a window in there? Or maybe something was in front of the door? That would explain why it wouldn't move. But why would a room be barricaded in this house…and from the _inside_? How would the person in there get out? Maybe there was a window.

Suddenly spurred on to figure out the mystery that was behind this door, I jumped to my feet and entered the room next to the locked one. I opened the window in the back and leaned out, trying to see if I could get in through the window in the next room. Now more confused than ever, I reached a hand out, patting the blank outside wall of the house where a window should be for the next room. No window? Then why in Freya's name was it blocked from the inside?

"Whoever locked themselves in there obviously never got out." I said to myself as I climbed back inside, shutting the window. Dust flew up into my face and I coughed irritably, still caught up on that damned room. "If they never got out…does that mean that they're still in there?"

Sick.

I spent a good hour trying to open the door. I threw myself against it, threw other inanimate objects at it, kicked it, screamed at it, even head butted it.

…which probably wasn't the smartest thing to do…

I was still trying to recover from the smooth bashing I'd taken all for the sake of opening a door to a room that was more than likely empty when I heard what I thought was laughter. Freaked, I squealed and ran down the stairs.

…I'd really appreciate it if there were no jokes on my masculinity at this point…

When the 'laughing' continued, rising and falling, almost making a song…oh wait, that wasn't laughing, someone was knocking on the door.

…I'd also really appreciate it if there were no jokes on my intelligence at this point…

Running over to pull open the giant oak doors, I blinked dumbly as I saw Demyx standing there with a bright smile. Standing behind the blond and off to the side was…

"Akuseru?"

He lifted his head as I said the name, an unreadable look on his face. Demyx just laughed and slapped him on the arm.

"Haha, you were right." Demyx turned to me and held out a hand, just like yesterday. "C'mon, kido, we're goin' into town."

"We are?" I echoed, moving forward to take Demyx's hand. I noted that Akuseru's face fell, his jade eyes darkening when I did. Why would he care? And why in the hell couldn't I just call him by his real name?!

"Yeah," Demyx replied happily as I slipped on some sandals before closing the door behind me. "Well…me and Axel were gonna go and we thought, hey, you're here all by yourself, might as well take you with us!"

…better than going off on a locked door that shouldn't be locked…

--

"When you choose which type of magick you wanna pursue, Roxy, just let me know, I'd be more than happy to help you get started." Demyx went on and on as we wandered up and down the small strip mall that lay somewhere on the outskirts. Hanging in limbo between out neighborhood and town. I hadn't noticed it on the drive out here, then again, I'd been driving…It wouldn't convince my mom to let me continue driving without a license if I totaled her car because I wasn't paying attention to the road, now would it?

Akuseru kept pace with us, staring around blankly, almost as if he were in a trance of some sort. Carefully avoiding looking over at me and Demyx. Was he mad about something? What was the deal?

"CANDLES!" Demyx screamed, grabbing my arm and dragging me over to a small stand outside a couple of the bigger shops. I was sort of glad there were so few people here; otherwise that outburst would've been embarrassing. "Okay, first thing you got to know, candle making. Everybody has to know about candle making, no matter what their preference."

"Quit dogging the poor kid...Myde."

Demyx glared at the redhead over his shoulder. "Shut it, Akuseru."

"Myde."

"Aku." Demyx sang with a cheeky smile.

"…fuck you."

I blinked, looking between the two of them like I was at a Wimbledon tournament or something. Back and forth, back and forth, and they were just glaring at each other… "Do you two usually fight like that?" I asked blankly.

"No," Demyx said lightly, turning back to the candles. "It's not technically 'fighting', just disagreeing. We never actually _fight_. If we did, the clashing energy might just knock over a building."

"You only _think_ you're that strong." Akuseru countered, crossing his arms.

Demyx stuck his tongue out at the redhead before turning back to me. "I _am_ that strong, don't listen to him."

Akuseru rolled his eyes and turned away. "Whatever, I'm hungry…let's get some pizza."

Whirling around, Demyx frowned and stared at the floor. "Is it really that time again…? What happened to the days?"

"You slept through them all…either that or mooning about for your precious Zexion."

I opened my mouth to say something, but the banter just continued as if I weren't there.

"Shut up! You're just jealous that I was happy at least once in my life, while you're just a bitter old soul who's never known love."

Now it felt awkward. I shifted my feet, staring down at my bare toes. Hey, you don't wear socks with sandals…it's just…just….GAY.

"Didn't you say something about being hungry Aku—sorry, Axel?" Ugh, great, it was one thing to refer to him as Akuseru in my head, but to do it aloud, when he CLEARLY didn't like it…I slapped my hand to my face. "Sorry,"

It was quiet for a while as I stared at my palm. Finally, someone cleared their throat and I glanced up, seeing Demyx practically beaming and Aku…Axel, just plain staring at me with a faraway look.

"It's cool." He said finally. "But yeah, let's go eat."

Demyx sighed dramatically. "Oh fine, you heifer, let's go eat junk food."

"Pizza is junk food?" I asked as we started walking towards the other end of the strip mall. Both of them froze at my question, turning to face me and staring as if I'd sprouted a second head. I glanced quickly to each of my shoulders…just in case…what? You would too, I know you would… "What?"

"….have you ever HAD pizza before?" Akuseru asked, peering at me curiously, like I was a bug under the microscope or something.

"…." I blinked at them before feeling my face start to heat up. Crap, I was blushing. "Um…o-of course I have…"

"WHOA!" Demyx shouted, coming over to grab my shoulders, staring at me intently. "Are you _serious_? You've _never_ had pizza before?"

"…no." I admitted quietly, looking at my toes again.

"_Ever_?"

"…no."

"In your _life_?!"

I glared at the blond irritably.

"I think he's made it clear he's never had pizza before…ever…in his life, Dem. Let's drop it." Akuseru got us moving again, Demyx holding tightly to my arm the entire walk.

"Dude! Have you been living under a rock or somehin'?"

"No, I'm a vegan." I answered primly, feeling affronted.

"O-oh! Oh! Why didn't you just say so then?"

I rolled my eyes, exasperated. "How do you live with him?" I asked the redhead walking slightly ahead of us. I wanted to hear him speak for some reason. His silence unnerved me more than Demyx's…friendlier than usual attitude.

"I don't." Akuseru said curtly, glancing back. "You saw our house. We live on separate ends, as far from each other as possible. As far apart as North and South, East and West, fire and water."

"Pfft," Demyx waved a hand. "Don't be an ass, Axel, you love me, you know you do." He crossed his eyes at me, making me laugh. Hey, it was funny. You can't say anyone has done that to you and you didn't laugh…seriously.

We entered a small…pizza place. Hey, I never ate pizza, how the hell should I know what they called it? There were a few tables here and there, really tall ones with stools, and a long counter along the back. One side for ordering pizza and…wow, sandwiches too? And there was an extensive salad bar as well. The other side of the counter was labeled in bright letters "The Drinking Station" with an array of sodas, juices and…liquor? Wow, they served everything here.

I was led up to the counter, my two 'escorts' making me feel even shorter. Damn it, I'm NOT short…just vertically challenged…yeah…

"What can I get you, gentlemen?" the bored female clerk asked as she picked her nails, leaning against the counter.

"A large pizza with everything on it, a club sandwich and…oh, yeah," Demyx smacked my back, making me sway forward and cough at the impact. "And a medium vegetarian for our little vegan here." He smirked at me and I just glared at him.

The girl popped her gum and stared at us for a moment before ringing up our orders on the register. "Your total comes to fifteen dollars and forty cents."

Demyx pulled out his wallet and paid the girl, getting his change and leading us over to the drinking station…place…thing…shut up.

"You're paying this time, cheap skate, I bought your food."

Akuseru snorted and pulled out his wallet, ordering two pitchers of soda and paying without a single word to either me or Demyx. Wow, gee, and he seemed like such a talkative guy yesterday…when he molested me on his couch…damn it, there went that strange, tingling burn on that same spot. I reached up to cover the spot on the side of my neck, hoping neither of them noticed as we walked over to one of the tables.

It was irritating and kind of embarrassing that I had to jump up just to get onto the damn stool, my feet hanging a good five or more inches off the floor. My sandals fell off and I just let them, ignoring the chill on my bare feet. Demyx poured us all a soda while Akuseru went to wait for our orders, leaving the two of us at the table. I stared after him, wondering what was going through that crazy red-haired head of his.

"Yo, Roxy,"

I was jerked out of my thoughts by the call, blinking over at the other blond who was waving a half full soda cup under my nose. Woden, I could _smell_ the carbonation. And my nose did _not_ like it. I pushed the cup away. "What?"

Demyx frowned before setting the cup in front of me. "That's yours."

Oh…I picked up the cup and took a sip, the bubbles getting up my nose and burning. I coughed harshly, trying to get the burning tickle to go away, Demyx patting my back.

"Whoa, jeez, the way you're acting you'd think you'd never had soda before either…"

I glared at him again, still coughing. "Oh…really…now….?" I panted out, finally sitting straight with a final hack. "How do people drink this regularly?" I smacked my lips, peering into the cup and growling irritably when some bubbles got in my eye. "That hurt…and the sugar is _coating_ my mouth…ugh…"

Demyx actually laughed at me as Akuseru came back, somehow managing to balance two large metal trays on one hand and a large sandwich in a plastic basket in the other. "Do you two mind clearing the way? This shit is hot."

We quickly pulled our cups and moved the pitchers out of the way so he could set down the food, sitting in his chair with a sigh.

The pizza smelled actually pretty good, and even the steam rising from it looked appetizing. Okay, you're going to think this strange and sort of weird…but I've never seen a real pizza before. I'd seen pictures and ads on the TV, but never a fresh, steamy, delicious smelling pizza.

Demyx took a slice of the large one, alternating hands and shaking them off, 'ow, ow, ow'ing over the heat I was sure was searing his fingers. I laughed at the sight, picking off one of the mushrooms on the smaller pizza, blowing on it before popping it in my mouth. Mmm…not bad. "So…have you guys always known each other?" it wouldn't hurt to get to know my neighbors.

They paused and stared at each other for a moment. "Ah…" Demyx said, "Not exactly. See…well…I grew up with a Wiccan family, like you, sort of. So I was in it from the start…as for Axel…" he trailed off, turning to the redhead.

Akuseru stared down at the sandwich in front of him before sighing heavily. "I wasn't much into it until I was fourteen…ish. My third foster home was into it…of course, not the kind you're used to. They were into hexes and curses…so that's what I got into…" he shrugged, taking a careful bite of the sandwich, either not wanting or not bothering to continue.

I turned to Demyx, confused. "Hexes and curses?"

Demyx took a deep breath, setting his half eaten pizza slice back on the tray. "Look, Roxy, there are a couple of things you gotta understand about our world. It's much bigger than you think. What your mother does…that Zen stuff? That's only the tip of the iceberg, a way of living. Some people, like us," he paused to indicated himself and Akuseru, who was silent again. "Practice magick daily, live with it instead of by it, you follow me?"

I nodded, though I didn't really get it. What did that even mean? Living _with _it, instead of _by_ it?

"Good. See, there really aren't different types of magick. It's all about energy. It's how you choose to _use_ that energy that determines what that magick becomes. If you use it for good, for healing, like I do, then its Healing magick, more commonly and incorrectly called 'white magick'. And then there are people, like Axel, who use it for scrying, prophesizing." He paused for a moment, fiddling with his napkin. "And then there are people who use it…for selfish, vengeful reasons. Hexes and curses. That's also incorrectly labeled by the movies as 'black magick'. There is no true definition. It's just energy. Neither good nor bad. Just a neutral, but powerful force that is used however the caster chooses."

My head was spinning from all the information, and yet strangely, I understood every word. Even if it wasn't in the comprehending sense. I knew what he was talking about somehow and nodded along, even though some part of me was screaming for a break, for time to process it all.

"Axel was into the darker stuff for a while…but he got out of it, right buddy?" Demyx nudged the redhead gently, getting a grunt in response. "We met around that time. Fourteen or fifteenish, and hung around, went to sabbat feasts together and stuff. When we both turned seventeen, we ended up joining a coven for our year and a day of study…er…" he started laughing, face going pink. "Though it wasn't exactly the coven we were looking for."

That actually got a chuckle out of the redhead. "Yeah…that's putting it mildly…"

I titled my head, absently taking a bite of pizza I didn't even realize I'd picked up, intrigued by their story.

Demyx cleared his throat and went on. "Okay…um…we ended up joining a Dianic coven." He and Akuseru started laughing again. "Y-yeah…see, that's a feminist type coven, full of women. And we just happened to get caught up in one that had forsaken men and worshiped only Diana…you know, Freya? The Mother Goddess."

I swallowed to ask, "What does that mean? Is that bad?"

They laughed again. "No," Akuseru answered, and I felt my heart skip a beat when he grinned over at me, a fiery light sparking behind those green eyes. "It's not a bad thing…exactly…see, they'd forsaken men, but were kind enough to let two dumb teenagers into their coven. Basically they were hardcore feminists, and living with that many women, being part of their rituals and daily lives in general…well, let's just say you get sick of it fast. It got to a point where we just tolerated it."

Demyx nodded vigorously. "Yeah, sort of made us realize it was better off being gay."

I felt my face heat up again, choking on the bite of pizza I'd just started to chew. "Whoa…I mean…wow…"

"Yeah…our lives have been strange." Demyx picked the story back up. "But we survived. We moved out when we got the money of course, coming to this neighborhood and settling in as housemates to cover the rent…and the rest is history little man."

I had a lot to think about, and I spent the rest of that little meal in silence, listening to their banter and their stories, laughing a great deal and generally having a good time. I'd never had real friends before…and if this was what it was like having them, then I'd say I was definitely missing out in the past. These two were funny, intelligent people and I felt myself growing closer and closer to them every moment spent in their company. The best part? Whenever I opened my mouth to make a comment, they genuinely seemed interested to hear what I had to say.

By the end of the afternoon, we'd finished the pizzas…I'd even braved a slice with everything on it…I didn't even mind the soda.

--

I waved a final goodbye to my friends, shutting the door finally and leaning my back against it, sighing. "Wow…that was surprisingly more fun than I'd ever thought I'd have."

My voice echoed in the empty house, reminding me I was alone. I sighed again, this time a bit heavier and pushed away from the door, making my way slowly up the stairs (the left side of course…I don't care anymore) to my room. I stood in the doorway for a moment, unsure why, just looking over my things. The posters on the glaring white walls, the clean, brand new sea of black carpet covered only by my bed, dresser and single shelf, leaning low against the far wall. Even the dark drapes over the balcony doors.

I was just standing there, leaning against the doorframe and staring when I heard it. It was low, soft, barely audible, but it was there. A rumbling. No…more like a…growl. Like an animal or something. There it was again!

Straightening, I leaned forward into the room slightly, trying to hear it better. The sound was growing louder, deeper…more feral with every second. Was it…coming from my room? I stumbled back into the small sitting room that separated my room from Melissa's, freezing up when I heard it just as clearly out here. What…the…hell?!

Freaked, I ran back down the stairs, the growling fading away as I got closer and closer to the first floor. I skidded to a stop in the large foyer, staring back up to the railing on the third floor, expecting someone to just lean over it and peer down at me at any second…only no one did. And as hard as I listened, no matter how I tried to hold my breath and calm my pounding heart to hear, the sound didn't come again.

I screamed when the shrill ring of the phone cut through the nearly deafening silence.

Now that girly shriek echoed around the halls as I rolled my eyes, sighing at myself. Jeez, I was high strung…I knew I shouldn't have had all that sugar…

I ran into the kitchen to answer the phone, pausing as I remembered the growling from before. I lifted the receiver to my ear slowly, expecting a creepy voice or just that sound again… "Hello?" I said hesitantly, gripping the cord tight.

"Roxy! My baby!" I fell against the counter, letting out my held breath.

"Hey mom."

"Hello my dearest one," Melissa called back cheerily. "I just called to check up on you and to say that I'm sorry, but I'm going to be stuck here for a few more days…just until the weather clears up." She giggled. "Oh sweetie, the interview went so well! Everybody loved the book and all the stories I told them about you, my little muse of life and love!"

I groaned and covered my face. "Moooom…"

"Oh, don't be like that, Roxas, I didn't say anything embarrassing." She sighed happily before continuing, her voice almost like a song just when she was speaking. "So, how've you been? You been eating regularly?"

"Yes, mom," I knew she only asked that because when I was younger and she and dad left me alone, I wouldn't eat. Hell, I'd hardly sleep, afraid that if I did they would get into trouble or something and I wouldn't be there to help them…stupid childish fear, I know, but it was real to me.

Melissa sighed again and I could just picture her shaking her head. "Darling one, don't be like that. I'm only concerned about my baby."

"I know," I mumbled, feeling guilty now. "I, um, met the neighbors."

"Oh really?" she sounded interested again, the serious tone gone. "That's nice. What are they like?"

"They aren't too much older than me." Only four years, "And we went out to hang at the strip mall today and talked…it was pretty fun."

"Well that's wonderful, sweeting, I'm so glad you're making friends. I've been so worried. A boy like you at your age with no friends, that's not healthy."

I nodded along, jumping up to sit on the counter, swinging my legs slowly and cradling the phone between my ear and my shoulder. "So what's new with you? Aside from the interview and weather being shitty."

"Watch your language," she sang, the words not even a reprimand. "But nothing much, sadly. It's so dreadfully _boring_ here in the big city…" she sighed wistfully to herself, I'm sure, before letting out a soft exclamation as something occurred to her. "Oh, that's right. I was hoping I'd be home before they came, but honey, I just want to let you know that the painters are coming on Tuesday, so don't lock the door and hide under your bed."

"Mom!"

She laughed at me. "I'm only kidding, Roxas, relax. But yes, they're going to come over and repaint most of the first floor. I'm all for blue, but the house just has WAY too much of it. I'm thinking a softer beige or maybe a soothing green…"

I hummed to myself, kicking my feet harder, heels slamming into the cupboards. "Yeah, okay, painters coming tomorrow, gotcha, anything else I should be expecting?"

"Hmm…nope. None that I can think of!" Which wasn't saying much…I love Melissa but she's a bit absentminded, if you couldn't already tell. "I'll call again tomorrow afternoon to give you an update on the flight situation. I'm sure the fog will clear up by then."

"Okay, well, I'll see you then."

"I love you, Roxas."

I smiled to myself. "Yeah, love you too, mom."

She blew me a kiss over the phone and I returned it, both of us laughing as we hung up. Once I did, I jumped back to the floor and rooted around in the fridge, finding some melon that I cut up and put in a bowl along with some grapes, wandering back out into the foyer.

I was chewing a grape, passing by the stairs when I swore I faintly heard that growling sound again. I tensed and walking faster, all the way into the living room and sat on the couch, turning the TV on and up as loud as my ears could stand, sinking down into the cushions and hugging the bowl to my chest.

_This house is weird…_

* * *

__

Ooooo, lotsa stuffs happened in this chappie. First off all, you gets a backround of Axel and Demyx. I know I probably f-cked up the timeline with that, but whatever, I'll go back and revise it later...or not. It's been FOREVER since I wrote for this story, okay? I went back to try and recap as much as I could, but my mind phails! (runs off crying)

...

(peeks back into the room) ahem...right, okay, next, we learn that Melissa isn't coming home for a few more days, leaving poor Roxy all alone in a huge house that's starting to make strange noises at him...and WHAT is the deal with that DOOR, huh? ...I honestly don't know. It wasn't in my original plan for this story, but since I pretty much gave up on this story and just came back to it, that plan doesn't even count anymore. pfft.

And...why on EARTH did I mention those painters? Hmm...now THAT has a purpose to it. And I'm SOOOO happy that I got through most of the backstory and building of the characters. Now it's time for some ACTION! WEEEEEEEE!!

...what? I AM NOT INSANE, STOP THINKING THAT! (shifty eyes)

Okay, that's all for now...and yes, I AM skittish...(looks around nervously) it's been so LONG since I've updated a story...I don't even know if you people like it anymore...(pokes two fingers together) and The Stray is pretty much on a permanent hiatus...I'm hoping that when school starts up again I'll find inspiration...but if I do, I'll go and revise the entire story that I have so far before I add anything new, just a heads up. (realizes people will hate her for pretty much cancelling teh fluffy and runs)

That's all folks!

--Ramen


	7. The Dream

_Well, how about them apples, eh? I gots a new chappie just waitin' for y'alls. And I hope you like it, because it took me FOREVER to get it done._

_Sorry, but the fiction and questions only grow with this little addition. And no, I really don't have too much to say...except that I quite possibly have developed another personality in the long, lonely, very odd days of this summer that is quickly drawing to a close for me (I start up school again on Tuesday)._

_But, as long as I have breath in my body and hands on my arms, I shall always be writing, I promise you that!_

_**Disclaimer: **I'm such the good little girl, ain't I? I don't own anything but the plot and the Familiars. Speaking of which, Orion's back, y'alls, along with a glimpse of Dem's Familiar you all have been wanting to see, I'm sure._

_Enjoy._

* * *

I was too afraid to go back to my room that night. I ended up sleeping on the couch, TV still blaring; the only light in the house once the sun set. I made sure that the windows were closed and the front door locked tight before I could even relax enough to feel sleepy. Around midnight, I crashed, unable to keep my eyes open.

The next morning, or rather, early afternoon, was a bit of a disappointment.

For one thing, it was raining.

For another, I was still alone.

I'd just dragged my sorry ass into the kitchen for some breakfast, the fruit bowl from the night before left on the counter for later. What? I wasn't even awake yet…I'd wash it when I was conscious enough to know what the hell I was doing.

Unfortunately, any chance of getting a late breakfast was ruined when the doorbell rang. I let out a frustrated breath and stomped over to the front door, jerking it open and glaring through half open eyes at the men standing on the other side. "Can I help you?" I bit out, the words more like a demand than a polite question. Hey, I'm not a morning person. Deal with it.

…I KNOW it isn't morning…shut up…

"Yes, we received a call from a Mrs. Melissa Hikari for this residence?"

I raised an eyebrow, suddenly remembering how mom warned me about the painters. I stepped back and waved them in, yawning and scratching my head. "Yeah…right…just…do your thing I'll…stay out of the way…"

"Thank you, young man," the painters came in, hauling along their brushes and tools and…whatever, I didn't care. I climbed upstairs, tolerating being in my room alone only because it was day time and because I needed a change of clothes. The shower could wait. For now, I wanted in and out of the room as fast as possible.

I undressed and redressed in record time, all but sprinting down the stairs, only to nearly crash into one of the painters. "Uh…sorry…I…didn't see you there."

The man shrugged and tipped his hat at me before continuing on to wherever he was going. "She said the first floor, right?"

"Ah, yeah…" My eyes were drawn over to the room under the stairs. "E-except that one." I pointed at it when the man turned around. "That one stays as is. Everything else is whatever color she chose."

He nodded. "Alright, we'll get it done as quick as we can…though you might want to go over to a friend's house or something to avoid the fumes…hey, you're awfully young to be home alone…shouldn't you be in school?"

I didn't like how this stranger was prying into my life. So I just ran over to the front door, ignoring my waiting shoes and headed out, shutting the door behind me. The downpour had slackened, turning to a heavy misting. It was actually kinda nice, looking at if from under the eaves of the porch. There was even some low laying fog that looked more mystifying than menacing. I shrugged, figuring I'd get wet anyways and left the dry safety of the porch, walking out onto the spongy grass barefoot.

I wandered around blankly, chasing the fog, jumping in whatever little puddles I found. Falling into sinkholes…okay, that part wasn't fun, but everything else was. I felt like things had finally returned to normal again. Well, my definition of normal. I was content and able to have fun all by myself without feeling lonely.

So it was strange to find me standing in front of _their_ door.

Titling my head to the side, I noted how the blue and green paint seemed to swirl and dance through the misting rain, almost overshadowing the red that faded into the background. Curious…

I trailed one hand along the wall, walking down the side until I came to the corner, rounding it and heading for the back. Even from the outside, I could tell where the house transitioned from Demyx to…him. I froze at the next corner, knowing that when I rounded it I'd be on his side. Oh, what was my problem? It was just a house. Stiffening my posture, I rounded the corner, both hands on the wall now. There was more red and orange on the outside back here than in the front. The rain made the colors faded and dull, almost as if they were retreating from the precipitation…but that wasn't possible. It was just paint…right?

Spying a black door I crept over to it, nearly pulling my hands away when I felt something akin to a strong static shock go through my arms. I jumped but kept my hands on the wood, curious as to why I felt all that energy. I felt around for the knob while searched the darkened windows, surprisingly finding none.

"Wha…?" I looked down at my hands, seeing just…a door. Just dark wood. There was no handle or knob, not even a lock. I looked back up at the windows, feeling a strange fluttering sensation in my stomach.

_Akuseru…_

--

_(Axel's POV)_

I wasn't entirely sure what woke me. I'd just been lying on the couch, stretched out in front of the blazing fire and dozing. The crackling, snapping and popping like a lullaby, the oppressive heat comforting. Of course, all good things must come to an end, right?

That certainly seemed true as I felt something moving around on my chest.

"Orion, stop it," I groaned, rolling onto my side, hearing him scramble for purchase and fall to the floor. His irritation was pretty clear, and it only woke me up more. "Yeah, yeah," I waved a hand in the air, trying to get comfortable again.

Unfortunately, my suddenly restless mind coupled with a stubborn salamander kept that from happening. I sat up, tossing the pillows covering me away and got to my feet. Orion immediately started scrambling towards the back door, scratching at it before skittering back. I swear, if I weren't a freaking witch and used to crazy shit…the fact that he acted more like a dog than a lizard might seem odd to me.

I went into his room…yes, Orion, my Familiar, has a room of his own…he's spoiled rotten. I checked his box (please…don't ask…just…don't) though I knew it was clean. I'd cleaned it before trying to take a nap. I checked his food; the bowl was still half full. Water was clean too…and his bed was unmade. But hey, it's not like he could make it himself…THAT would be fucking weird.

"What is your problem?" I muttered, coming back out into the living room and rubbing my eyes tiredly. I was still half asleep, and a glance at the clock told me it was barely past one in the afternoon. "Ugh…I worked all night, you ungrateful reptile. Why are you waking me up?" yet I knew it wasn't entirely Orion's fault that I was up. I'd been woken by something else before he'd even started moving.

I froze, instantly alert when I felt a soft…well, I guess it could be described as a touch really, a flutter in the back of my mind. A ruffling. And an impression, sort of like what I shared in my connection with Orion.

'_Akuseru…'_

…who was calling me like that?

Orion went back to the back door, scratching at it and giving me 'the look'. Again…don't ask, please. I know my Familiar, okay? And 'the look' basically meant, 'get over here and quit being stupid, human'.

I went over and pushed the door open, knocking over the person I didn't know was even standing on the other side. I blinked down at the slight figure, my breath stopping when I recognized the sopping wet mess sprawled at my feet as… "Roxas?"

He blinked up at me, golden hair hanging in his face instead of up like usual from the rain, those celestial eyes wide. His cheeks turned a soft pink as he pushed unsteadily to his feet, barely reaching to my shoulder when he stood at full height. He was soaked completely, I could see through his clothes…not that it would've mattered if I couldn't. They were clinging to him like a second skin, they weren't hiding anything.

"Uh…um…I'm s-sorry," Roxas stuttered out, wrapping thin arms around himself. "I didn't mean to bug you…I was just outside playing and came upon your house and…" he trailed off and I just stared down at him, unable to believe he was right here by chance. Of course, then his words finally hit me like a ton of bricks.

"_I was just outside playing…"_

He really was just a kid…

Sighing, I stepped back and waved him in. "It's fine, just get in here before you catch pneumonia or something."

Roxas shivered as if it just occurred to him to be cold and came in without a word, dripping everywhere. Not that I minded. He was absolutely beautiful no matter what to me…and he looked incredibly adorable all wet and shivering, though there was a soft light emanating from his skin, a sure sign he was happy regardless of the discomfort. Just being around him while he was happy made me happy for some reason and I shook it off, leading him over to the couch.

"Just sit here and warm up, I'll go get a towel."

I paused inside the bathroom, sighing heavily. I had to keep my distance somehow. Even now I was replaying those images from my dream over and over, watching the light fading from wide blue eyes, all done by my hand. It didn't help that everything about him appealed to me. Then again, that was the nature of soul mates. They were supposed to complete you.

Too bad I couldn't have mine.

--

_(back to Roxas' POV)_

I watched the redhead go, strangely wanting to get up and follow. Now everything felt weird and awkward somehow. All the energy in the air was charging around me, though it wasn't nearly as bad this time. The fire was warm and the humidity only made me feel drowsy and relaxed instead of helpless. I jumped when a shadow worked its way onto the couch next to me. There weren't any lights, just like before. Only candles around the room gave off ambient light, along with the fire, casting dancing shadows along the walls.

As the shadow came closer, I recognized it as the large lizard Axel had shown me the other day.

"Um…hi?" I said uncertainly, scooting a bit away from the large reptile.

It skittered closer, pushing itself up on its front legs and looking up at me. It was sort of creepy how it moved. How it didn't blink, just titled its head from side to side, staring. The closer it got into the light, the more I noticed how its orange scales seemed to glow in the firelight, the effect intriguing enough that I leaned towards it, instead of away.

"You're not as scary as I first thought…" I said with a little laugh. Of course, the lizard didn't respond, but I got the feeling that it understood me. "I know this may sound weird but you're actually kinda…pretty."

I swear those amber eyes grew wider as the lizard backed away quickly to the other side of the couch. I couldn't help but laugh at it.

"Oh, you don't like being called pretty?" I almost swore I saw that scaly head shake before the lizard crept close again. "It's true," I rubbed my arms absently, still shivering from my wet clothes.

Something warm and soft enveloped my shoulders and I jumped at the unexpected contact, craning my head back to look up and see Akuseru standing behind the couch. "There…" he said quietly, backing away into the darkness again.

"Um…that's really freaky, you know?"

"What is?" I just about had a heart attack, whirling around to see him kneeling in front of the fire, adding more wood.

I clutched the towel he'd given me closer, curling up on the couch. "That. The way you just…disappear and reappear…like a ghost or something."

"Don't joke about stuff like that in this house, kid." The redhead replied seriously, turning to face me, sitting on the floor. "Believe it or not, there _is _life after death…and it isn't pretty."

I shook my head at him. "I wasn't joking…you take this stuff way too seriously."

"_Stuff?_" Akuseru echoed in disbelief. "This _stuff_ is my life, kid. This is how I live. Do I come over to _your_ house and call vegans and yoga artists _stuff_?"

"Why are you being so defensive about this? I wasn't joking. What is your problem?" you were so much nicer before…

He raised an eyebrow at me, crossing his arms. "I have no problem, kid. I think it's _you_ who has the problem here."

I got to my feet and threw the towel at him. "Shut up. And stop calling me 'kid' okay? I'm not four! I'll be sixteen in a few days. I'm not a child."

"Well…keep telling yourself that, kid, but you are to me."

"My name isn't KID! Okay freak? It's Roxas! R-O-X-A-S, got THAT memorized?!"

To my shock, he started laughing at me, climbing to his feet and shaking his head. "Wow," He finally said through a few chuckles. "Just…wow."

I rolled my eyes and sat back down, pouting at the floor. Hey, angry pouts are still pouts. I don't lie to myself…I'm pouting, so deal, okay?

The lizard crawled back over to me, forcing its way into my lap. I just held my hands up and stared down in horror as the large reptile made itself comfortable and practically curled up in my lap.

"Orion, that's not funny." Akuseru said in an exasperated tone.

"I agree," I added shakily, still holding myself stiff.

The redhead scoffed. "He's not going to hurt you, kid, just relax. He doesn't want us to fight, so he changed the subject."

Wait… "How do you know all that?"

"One, I raised him, I think I know his personality by now. And two, he pretty much told me."

Wow…I think I feel faint.

"A-and how…exactly…did he do that?" I asked carefully.

He shrugged then tapped the side of his head. "Like that."

I raised an eyebrow at him, totally confused. "He tapped your head?"

Green eyes rolled to the ceiling, as if asking for some kind of divine intervention before I drove him up a wall. Hey, I have that effect on people, what can I say?

"No…" he sighed, "He didn't…he sent me an impression."

"Meaning…?"

"You know what, I'm not going to explain everything right here and now. I was trying to sleep when you trespassed, so if you'll kindly be quiet, I'd like to get back to that."

I glared up at the redhead, "Why are you being such an ass to me? You were nice enough yesterday…not to mention when you were all over me on this very couch the other day. You seemed to like me enough then!"

"That was a mistake. I never should have touched you!"

"You're damn right you shouldn't have!" I shouted back. But he had…and the worst, or maybe best part, I didn't know anymore, was that I'd liked it. Dreamed of it since. I wanted to feel that power again, that energy we'd created at being so close. It was ludicrous, it was stupid, and it was true.

He gave me his back, arms crossed. "I think you should wait for Demyx to get home…in _his_ half of the house."

I got to my feet, uncaring that the lizard fell heavily to the floor. "Gladly," I stomped past him, fighting the odd urge I had to cry, making my way down the hall, noting again how half way, the heavy, humid air disappeared as if it'd never been. A soft, clean wind rushing over me as I came out in Demyx's half of the house. It was still raining outside, and even in here, the blues and greens on the walls seemed to dance to the soft rhythm the rain made on the roof.

Sitting on the edge of the couch, I stared out the window, watching the rain fall and the fog increase. It hadn't been that bad before. Before it had just been a haze…now it was so thick I couldn't even see through it. It was just a gray mass, swarming towards the windows. And, oddly enough, it seemed as if the glass was bending in under the weight that shouldn't be there.

I took a step back, still transfixed by the swirling, silvery-white cloud pressing closer, the walls around me groaning as if under pressure. I couldn't look away, even when I thought I heard that same growl from before, but it was inside my head, not out loud.

I felt something brush up against my back, knowing instinctively someone…or some_thing_ was standing behind me. I forced my eyes off the fog that was growing darker and darker, until it was almost black, shadowing the room. Slowly turning, I paused about halfway of looking over my shoulder when I spotted red, my mind telling me it was Akuseru. What did he want? After that little display…

I choked on my scream when strong hands wrapped around my neck, squeezing brutally. I coughed, reaching up to try and pull them off. The fog grew darker, heavier, some seeping in through the windowpanes, filling the room like smoke. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything but try fruitlessly to get free, vision fading. I was going to die.

The realization made my eyes widen even further and I tried to scream, only to open my mouth and have the dark, smoke-like fog slide down my throat. I could feel it, cold and slimy, choking me more than the hands.

Suddenly, the window exploded, glass shards raining over me and I closed my eyes, the hands and fog gone, leaving me to lay there and gasp desperately for air, coughing, eyes watering in relief.

I opened my eyes, not even aware that I'd closed them. And it was then, as I sat up from where I'd been sprawled out over Demyx's couch, the sun shining through the open windows, that I realized I'd fallen asleep.

"A dream…it was all just a dream…" I whispered to myself, rubbing a hand over my neck, the skin feeling swollen and bruised. "More like a nightmare," I dropped my hand and stared at the window, noting how the clouds had broken apart and the sun was shining freely, reflecting off of the small drops of water covering the grass. I smiled absently at the picture, instantly calmed by it.

"Well, hey there sleepy head."

I whirled around to see Demyx coming out of the kitchen, shaking his head and tsking. "You know, you really should try to keep your sleeping for night time. I mean, look at that!" He pointed out the window. "Isn't it beautiful out there? Why don't you go have fun?"

"Yes…I…I think I will." I said quietly, suddenly thinking that going outside was the greatest idea ever. "Thanks, Demyx." I smiled at him as I made my way towards the door, letting myself out and waving goodbye, pausing for a moment to enjoy the feeling of the sun warming my face before running off, laughing for some inexplicable reason.

--

_(Axel's POV)_

"Thanks, Demyx," I whispered from where I stood in the shadowed hallway, watching as Roxas ran off through the window.

Sighing heavily, he turned to me, watching me with sad, darkened eyes. "You had the dream again, didn't you? And he was close enough that he shared it."

I looked away from his prying eyes. I didn't have to say it; we both knew what had happened. I just wasn't sure if I was grateful or not that Roxas hadn't completely registered that it was me in the dream.

"You're trying to keep your distance, aren't you? You don't want to get close at all to him."

"Shut up," I hissed back. Sometimes, he was too damn intuitive.

Demyx shook his head at me, walking into his kitchen and I followed…because I'd asked him to direct Roxas and now he was on a spree. I hated it when he directed me, but he couldn't exactly do it unless I allowed him to, nobody could be forced to do anything unless it was of their own free will. Even when forced to do something wrong, there was always the desire there to do wrong in the first place to build from.

I sat at the counter while he fixed up one of his crazy teas.

"We've got chamomile to easy you up, and I'll add a little something special to dampen those precognitive dreams of yours." Demyx hummed as the tea brewed, adding little pinches of this and that to the kettle before letting it steep.

"Thanks again," I muttered, rubbing my eyes tiredly. I still couldn't believe that I'd shared my dream with Roxas. That never should have happened…I hadn't intended for him to be asleep while I was.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts, I jumped a bit in surprise when Demyx set a steaming mug in front of me. I glanced up and noticed the little ball of white fur curled in his arm. "When did you go get Sasha?"

Demyx raised an eyebrow at me, stroking the young rabbit with his free hand, two floppy ears rising slightly at the sound of her name. "Dude, you totally zoned. You've been sitting there for a good twenty minutes."

Sighing at that, I took a careful sip of the tea, noting that it tasted…different. Not bad, but different. It was still good though, and I kept sipping idly at it until it was gone, rinsing the cup out in the sink before thanking Demyx again.

And completely missed the grin spreading across his face as I passed him to head back into my half of the house, intent on putting today out of my mind.

* * *

_Phew, I switched POVs quite a bit in this chapter, didn't I? Sorry about that. I DO have a plan for this story, sort of, but the chapters in between the large plot devices write themselves, I have little or no control over what happens. (Although I added a LOT of intrigue and was vague on PURPOSE, so don't yell at me for that)_

_Also...I'm running out of things to fill in the space to the next big plot device, so, I am appealing to you, dearest readers. PLEASE give me some ideas. Who wants to see Melissa again? Who wants to know what Demyx did to make him grin like that? Who wants to know what Roxas is going to do for his sweet sixteen? Who wants to see more awkward, yet still awesome AkuRoku moments? Does anybody care if Zexion shows up at all o.O?!_

_Answer one or more of those questions! I DEMAND you! Heck, come up with some of your own! PLEASE! (falls to her knees) I'M OUT OF FILLER IDEAS!_

_--Ramen_


	8. The Return

_OH. EM. GEE._

_Hello peoples, it's been a while, ja? I have no excuse except severe depression, school and illness...oh, and my computer crashed. I really haven't been moved to write anything. But I guess it came back...sort of. I wrote the first half of this while I was sugar high (it's artificial happiness!) and the rest just this morning...with a massive stomach ache and a freezing house (shivers)_

_Yeah...can't feel my hands or feet...but at least the chapter is done! YES! I feel like I've actually accomplished something with my meaningless life! WHOOTS!_

_**Disclaimer: **Own nothing...really...I don't...m'poor...(sniffles)_

_You all had your say, and here's the result. We get a deeper insight into what Demyx is up to and MELISSA IS BAAAAAACK!!_

_So sit back and enjoy, eh? (is pretending to be Canadian...eh)_

* * *

The next few days passed in a haze. I sat around the house, did pretty much nothing aside from jump at random noises and stare at the newly painted walls that made the house significantly brighter than before, but not in an obnoxious way. Melissa had good taste in decorating…even if she did it all in the name of Feng Shui.

I just wished that she would come home…

After how my last visit to Demyx and Axel's…yes, I'd managed to train myself to overcome that natural urge I seemed to have for calling him Akuseru in the seemingly endless days I'd spent laying on the freaking couch and staring at my hand and the ceiling. Really…I didn't go anywhere, except the bathroom occasionally…when I wasn't too lazy to move, and I didn't eat all that much…or at least, not that I can properly recall.

Wow, got off topic. Let's try that thought again.

After how my last visit to their place had gone, I didn't bother going anywhere _near_ their house. It freaked me out to even think about the dream I'd had…how real it felt being choked…all that malice…and the more I thought about it, the more my mind kept telling me that it was Axel who'd been trying to kill me in the dream, despite the familiar growling I'd hear in my room earlier that day in the dream as well.

Maybe there was a perfectly good explanation for what happened in that dream. One, I was scared from that growling sound, not sure where it had come from and freaked over what could have caused it and why. So that was obviously on my mind and stressing, so it made sense that I would express that in a negative way in my subconscious. As for Axel being the attacker…well, we'd argued before I'd fallen asleep, and he was quite intimidating in his own way. Especially with how he made me feel whenever I was around him. Hell, whenever I _thought _about him. So that could be why I saw him as an antagonist in a bad dream.

Yeah, I'd done some reading while laying here.

And no, unfortunately we don't have fiction in this house…all that we have are the Zen books mom collects religiously, new age guides to crystals and their meditative importance, and a large, tome-like book about dreams and dream interpretation.

Freud…you bastard.

I glanced at the clock again, noting absently that it was nearing two in the afternoon. It felt like it had been two in the afternoon for the past four days…or maybe that's the same time I ever bothered to glance over…though why, I have no idea. Time didn't really mean anything to me at this point. I just sat, stared, and thought.

Yes…as a matter of fact, it _is _boring as all hell.

I decided I'd try to sleep, that's a great way to waste time. So I settled into the couch and closed my eyes, sighing lightly. Even with them closed, I could still see every little detail of the ceiling…how sad, I'd really been looking at it all day, every day for nearly a week.

And yes, it _has _occurred to me that this is unhealthy behavior.

I actually started to drift in and out when I suddenly felt a presence standing over me. It wasn't the aura at first that roused me completely. Just that natural instinct everyone has when they know they're being watched. I tensed, ready to freak out and run screaming like a girl out of the house, unashamed if it meant getting me away from a would-be attacker…when the aura finally hit me.

Soft, warm, almost enveloping me in comforting waves…yeah, only one person I knew (and I didn't know many) had an aura like that. And my suspicions were confirmed when the person sat next to me and starting to sing quietly, stroking my hair gently.

"_Let me tell you about this little boy I know,_

_With hair like sunbeams and eyes as deep as the ocean blue,_

_His smile brings meaning to my world,_

_And his tears can tear my heart in two,_

_He loves me, and I love him,_

_And the two of us will never be apart,_

_Because I am his mother, and he is my child,_

_And it has forever been that way from the start._"

I blinked my eyes open, already knowing I'd see the familiar, slightly round face dominated by nearly the same blue eyes I saw in the mirror whenever I bothered to look, sun-streaked blonde hair tickling my face. "Hi, mom," I whispered.

Melissa smiled warmly at me and pulled me up into her arms. "Hello my darling one. I missed you so much."

I could tell…she was suffocating me. At first I really didn't mind, hugging her back just as hard, but when she didn't let up after a few minutes, I started flailing a bit. "MOM! CAN'T BREATHE!"

She giggled madly and let me drop back onto the couch in a heap. "Oh, Roxas, you're so silly."

Since she'd just gotten home from an extended trip, I made myself refrain from glaring at her. "Yeah, so, how was it?"

Melissa sighed heavily, shifting so she perched on the edge of the couch, facing me with her legs crossed. Her white and blue skirt bunched up around her knees, the rest trailing to the floor behind her. Strangely, she didn't look as crazy today as usual. Just the skirt and a simple white blouse with pearl buttons. Maybe she'd been dressed up for other people recently and hadn't bothered to change?

"If I weren't a vegan, my dearest, I would've bitten some heads off." She suddenly said vehemently, pounding her fist into her hand. "Some people, I swear. How in the hell do they expect me to take offense from being called 'tree-hugger'? I can't even BEGIN to tell you how many times I heard that in the city. UGH!" she dramatically flung her arms wide and let her head fall back. "OH WOE TO THE ONE WHO SUFFERS THUS! MOTHER GODDESS SAVE ME!"

I raised an eyebrow at her dramatics, internally laughing. I could see where she was coming from though. Such senseless bullying based on how I was raised and chose to live was the main reason I stayed out of mainstream schools. "Tree-hugger" was the least of my problems when it came to teenaged carnivores.

Although, with Melissa, I could also see why she'd be confused as to how that is an offensive name…she really DID go dancing around hugging trees.

"But oh well, to each their own," Melissa muttered mildly, shrugging off her earlier fit. I shook my head and sat up, hugging her again just because. I really did miss her…and we've already covered that I'm a mama's boy, so I doubt we need to revisit that.

"I really, really, _really_ missed you mom…" and she still smelled the same. Like lemons and vanilla. Clean and sweet all at once. I loved it. Almost as much as I loved her. I only say that because I'd much rather have _her _than something that just smells like her.

Sighing once again, Melissa wrapped her arms around me. "I missed you so much too, my angel."

We stayed like that for I don't know how long…but it was easily one of the best moments of my life. It was one of those times you wish time would just stop and make it last for the rest of eternity…

Melissa jumped up to her feet, her skirt swishing around her feet, the hem brushing the floor. "Come, my child! We shall ride the banisters until our heavy feelings are outrun!"

"What the h—'' that was all I got out before she grabbed onto my arm and hauled me to my feet and out of the living room. She nearly dragged me up the stairs to the second floor. While standing on the landing, I glanced curiously down the hall towards the door I hadn't been able to open and then quickly up to the third floor. I still hadn't had the guts to go back into my room except to snatch clean clothes.

"Now, let's get started," Melissa said a little breathlessly from our run up the stairs. I was about to ask again what we were doing, and possibly tell her about the room and the strange growling sounds when she picked me up awkwardly and sat me on the banister of the staircase.

"What?!" I squeaked, about to jump off when she climbed on behind me and suddenly…we were flying. Air rushed past furiously, whipping my hair away from my face, creating a dull roar, and we just kept going faster and faster, like we'd never come down.

And then I was staring up at the entry way ceiling on my back, hearing Melissa cackling in joy. I blinked over to see her sprawled out next to me.

"That was FUN!" she cried, throwing her arms into the air and sitting up. "Wanna go again, sweeting?"

I was still processing the fact that we'd just slid down the banister of the staircase…like we used to do with dad back in our old house three years ago. I'd almost completely forgotten what that felt like, flying through the air, going faster and faster until you were afraid you'd never stop, the rush that grew with the acceleration…

Sitting up, I grabbed onto her wrist this time and hauled her up the stairs, laughing with her. We almost collapsed at the top, exhausted from laughing and running. Once we caught our breath, again she picked me up, setting me on the banister before climbing on herself and we went down again…and again….and again…

Over the next hour, I lost count of how many times we went down. Right side, left side, forwards, backwards, it didn't matter, it was fun all the same. That same feeling came back, that same laughter followed.

It was like…life had come back home.

And her name was Melissa Anne Hikari.

--

We'd retreated into the kitchen for tea and a small fruit fight we didn't bother to clean up right away. Why do today what you can put off until tomorrow, right? Lazy philosophy, but we were too busy sharing stories. The mess could wait.

"These two boys you met sound very interesting," Melissa commented, taking a slow sip of her tea after I'd finished talking about everything I'd done and learned with Axel and Demyx. "I'd like to meet them sometime."

I grinned at her, stirring more honey into my tea. "Yeah, you'd like them…and I'm positive they'd love you, everyone does."

"Oh, you're just flattering me," she waved that off, laughing. "But I already like them, so that's a start right? OH!" Melissa went off when the doorbell sounded. I sighed at her enthusiasm when it occurred to me that she hadn't yet had a chance to receive a visitor in her new home. And that was easily one of Melissa's most favorite things to do. Entertain guests.

I followed at a slower pace, coming around the kitchen doorway to see her clinging to…

"Demyx?" I jogged the rest of the way to the door, trying to pry Melissa off his waist, though the blond didn't seem to mind her welcome hug. "Sorry about that, this is my mother," I introduced once I'd gotten said mother off him.

"Melissa Anne Hikari, Demyx, it's absolutely WONDERFUL to meet the one who befriended my little boy! He's had no friends nearly his whole life; I was starting to get worried about the development of his mind and soul. Friends are key ingredients in finding yourself and your purpose." She said brightly, again her arms flying into the air.

I slapped my hand to my face, feeling it grow warm from embarrassment. This…this right here was why I didn't have friends…okay, I couldn't blame mom, but it was definitely why I didn't bring the few I'd ever had home. I looked up between my fingers, expecting Demyx to give me that, 'your mother is crazy and so are you, later freak' look and walk off…but he didn't. He just stood there, grinning from ear to ear and nodding along with Melissa's spiel.

"I totally and completely agree, Mrs. Hikari!" he replied. "Friends are all important in both discovering and helping to achieve our purpose in this life."

Melissa happily clapped her hands and grabbed onto his arm, towing the taller blond into the house. "You must come in, now I see why my Roxas is so drawn to you. You are positively darling, Demyx!" she ruffled his hair, though she had to strain to reach it. I would've laughed at the scene, except I'd noticed the small sachet Demyx had in his hands.

Once Melissa had us seated around the kitchen table and poured out fresh tea, I poked Demyx's arm, getting his attention quickly.

"Your mom is awesome, little dude." He whispered, still smiling.

I was taken off guard by his comment, blinking as I tried to bring my mind back on the track I wanted it to travel. "Yeah, she's great, but what's that?" I pointed at the little bag he'd set on the table.

He seemed to notice it for the first time and snatched it back up. "Oh! This is a new tea I've just created and I wanted to see if you liked it."

"You make teas, Demyx?" Melissa broke in suddenly, hopping up onto the table and crossing her legs instead of sitting in her chair…like any normal adult would. "That sounds like something you and I could talk about for hours. I brew my own teas as well!"

And taste-tested them on me…just like Demyx was thinking about doing. Ugh, was I forever to be their guinea pig?

"We should definitely compare sometime, but this tea I specially brewed for our little White witch." Demyx winked at me and I scowled at him for referring to me as 'little'.

Melissa started choking on her tea, coughing to clear it out. "Excuse me? My little Roxy? He hasn't been trained as a witch!"

Demyx held up his hand. "I know, but I saw his potential the first time we met. He's got the power, pardon the pun." He and Melissa giggled over that one and I just rolled my eyes. I still wasn't sure if I completely believed in all of his magick talk.

"Well, I've done what I can to teach him what I know, it would be good for him to learn something new, and if it is his purpose in this life to be a witch, then by all means, I say go for it."

"HE is sitting right HERE," I interrupted, glaring at them both…which only made them laugh at me and call me 'cute'.

Demyx patted my head and I ducked away with a 'humph'. "Don't be like that; Axel seemed to like the tea, so I figured you'd want to try it too. After all, you both have similar tastes…"

I peered at him curiously before taking the sachet from him and looking inside. I couldn't tell what was in there, because I wasn't that great with herbs, but judging by the smell, I'd say there was rose, lemon, and…maybe that was ginseng, I couldn't really tell. "Well…if Axel liked it…" I said to myself. For some reason, knowing that Axel liked it made me want to try it, despite my dislike of some of the things I smelled in there.

Demyx waited for me to finish the tea mom gave us before he took the kettle of hot water and dumped the contents of the sachet into my cup, filling it with steaming water. He stirred it expertly and added some sugar and honey, though how he knew that's how I liked my tea, I couldn't say.

After it settled, he pushed the cup towards me and I picked it up, taking a careful sniff. It smelled better as tea than just the powdered herbs that made it up. Demyx was whispering something in mom's ear, but I disregarded it, swearing that I could see Axel's face in the light colored liquid swirling in the cup instead of my own fogged up reflection. I couldn't stop my mind from turning back to him, despite how he seemed to want nothing to do with me, despite the dream I'd had where he was trying to kill me…

"Akuseru…" I whispered, taking a sip. Wow. That was good. Amazingly sweet but not overly so, that smallest hint of bitterness nowhere to be found like with most teas. I took another sip, and then another, and before I knew it, the cup was empty.

"Well?" Melissa and Demyx asked together, both sporting the brightest smiles.

I blinked over at them. "It was good…_really_ good actually. What kind of tea was that, Demyx?"

He shrugged. "Just a little something I made while playing around in the kitchen."

Again, wow. "Well, that was awesome."

If possible, their smiles grew wider. "Now that my mission is complete, I believe I'll get back to the house, need to wake up that lazy Pyromancer before he sleeps through to his shift at work." Demyx pushed to his feet and hugged my mom as a farewell. "See you tomorrow, Roxy."

I turned in my chair to watch as the witch let himself out, curious as to why he'd be coming over tomorrow too. Unless it was to talk to mom about teas more in depth, I couldn't think of any reason. "What did he mean 'tomorrow'?" I asked Melissa, turning back to face her.

Still seated on the tabletop, the blonde Zen maniac who called herself my mother laughed. "Honey, tomorrow is your birthday!"

"Oh…right," I'd totally forgotten. Tomorrow I turned sixteen. "Does that mean Demyx is coming over for that?"

"Well, I asked him to, and he seems like a nice enough boy to come. And he cares about you so, my little Roxy."

"Stop calling me Roxy mom," I whined. "You make me sound like a girl."

"I'm glad you aren't. Girls are so troublesome."

I glared at her. "You don't say…"

Melissa just waved me off and got herself another cup of tea. I sat back in my chair, thinking about tomorrow now. Wow, it was really that time already. Four days had dragged on by and then mom comes back, Demyx visits to give me this kick ass tea (that I'd have to demand more of later…maybe he'd bring some as a present?) and now tomorrow is my sweet sixteen. Time seemed to have developed a new way of flowing for me in this new place.

And if Demyx were coming to my birthday tomorrow…did that mean Axel would too?

I sincerely hoped so…I really wanted to see him so badly for some reason.

--

_(Axel's POV)_

I groaned when I heard Demyx talking to Orion in the next room. I knew he was here to wake me up so I could get ready for work and I pulled a pillow over my head, adamant about staying where I was…not that I'd slept at all since Roxas came over that last time and shared my dream.

Sighing heavily, I threw the pillow away and sat up, glaring at the far wall. That kid was bad for me, soul mate business aside. Not only did it seem I was fated to kill my true love after finally finding him, but I couldn't get him off my mind. I had this almost burning desire to see him. Just see him. Hear his voice, his laughter. It didn't make any sense, it was driving me crazy! Had been for the past _week_.

"Aaaaxeeeelll!" Demyx sang as he threw open my bedroom door. I just turned my glare to him. "Oh! Good, you're up, guess that's one thing to cross off my list." He turned to leave but stopped himself. "Right, I almost forgot, your little Roxas' sixteenth birthday is tomorrow, and his mother invited us. I suggest you think hard about something to get him as a serious present while you're at work."

I just stared blankly at the now empty doorway. Wait…Roxas was turning sixteen? Tomorrow? I remembered vaguely how he'd mentioned that he was going to be sixteen 'soon' the last time he'd been over…but I didn't think he meant _that_ soon.

Running both hands through my hair, I tossed the covers back and got to my feet, finding some clothes and dressing. All the while the fact that Roxas would be sixteen in less than ten hours swam in my head.

And then I started thinking about what the hell I could get him that would be deemed as a 'serious present'.

"Great…I don't even know what he'd like." I muttered, heading off to the kitchen to get something to eat. "What do you get a sixteen year old boy who's the love of your life…and you're destined to kill eventually?"

"A card and a vow of undying love despite the fact you'll choke him in his sleep?"

I whirled around at the sound of Demyx's voice, finding the witch in my kitchen, far too bright against the dark tile.

"Get the hell out of my half of the house,"

"Aw, but you loooove me!"

"OUT!"

"Yes sir!"

"Ugh…" while that brief interlude with Demyx had been sufficiently distracting, now that he was gone, I went back to my previous thoughts.

What the hell was I going to get Roxas for his birthday?

* * *

_Oooooh, what indeed, Axel? What indeed?_

_Anyways, that's all I gots for now. I think my biggest problem was this filler chapter to pass time until Roxy's b-day, because I've had THAT chapter (which IS next) planned since chapter six. _

_Well, I have nothing else to say, except PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEAAAASSSEEEE REVIEW! Seriously, I lost nearly my ENITRE fanbase when I went missing and had to get a new one (that I love just as much) with those horrid little oneshots I threw around. And for those of you who are still here and have been since the beginning...BIG HUGS, LUFFLES AND CHOCOLATES! 8D_

_-Ramen_

_P.S. (for anyone who cares) I have my camera...have had it since September 12...but since my comp crashed, I haven't been able to post any of my videos, so I'm working on a sort of overview vid that covers all the stuffs that happened, and it might take a while. _

_Oh right, and I'd like to thank my dedicated little reviewer/die hard fan **Flurry of Destiny **you ish made of awesome!_


	9. The Birthday

_ZOMWTFBBQ! HIYA PEOPLES!_

_I'm very, very, VERY happy that I finally got this chappie done. It took forever to figure out how to write it, and then I got about eight pages in before I left for Anchorage (where I DID have a blast shopping until I literally dropped x3) and came back a few days later only to have lost the groove...but this evening is special I suppose, because even though I wasn't in the mood to write, I sat down and the ending just kinda spewed out like WORD VOMIT! YAYORZ!_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts of it's characters. Only the story, OC and plot._

_Oh, and I'd just like to say it here. I am writing a new collab story with super special awesome friend Keiko! And it's about PIRATES! 8D even though I'm not the biggest fan of pirates, it's a fun story, good humor, and the whole thing is planned out, so updates are fast. It's unbetaed, so be nice about grammatical critisisms plz. And PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, IT MAKES US HAPPEH! The link to the story and to her profile (since the story is posted on there) are in my profile, so go and check it out!_

_Without further adieu, Enjoy (bows)_

* * *

You may ask if I slept well that night. Truth is, I did, considering it was the first night I'd slept in my own bed and not on the couch in days…at least, I _did_ until I was rudely awakened from a rather nice dream about dancing under the full moon nude (don't ask…please…) to find myself being brutally bounced on my bed with a _way _too awake, happy voice singing:

"IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY, GET OFF YOUR ASS, IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY, DON'T LET THE DAY PASS!"

Yeah…that's as close as Melissa will ever get to singing "Happy Birthday".

I sat up to scream at her to stop, finding it hard to speak through all the jostling. Melissa was currently bouncing like a four year old on my bed, right next to where I was laying and I developed a sudden fear that she'd land wrong. When her foot got too close for comfort, I pressed my legs together and curled into a ball, screaming out for someone _normal_ to save me.

"IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY, DON'T BE LAZY, IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY, BE FESH AS A DAISY!"

"STOP, FOR THE LOVE OF FREYA, STOP!" my pleas went unheeded as my spastic mother kept jumping on my bed, constantly sending me up into the air and crashing back into the mattress. I swear I just got whiplash…

Though it was difficult, I managed to glare up at her, noting that she looked crazy as ever in her bright orange and purple tank top she'd dyed herself, the one that barely contained her…assets I suppose you could say. Then I had the fear that she'd fall out of her top and quickly looked elsewhere, seeing that she was wearing bright white Capri pants that ended just below her knees and no socks.

"Are you serious?!" I squeaked to myself as she bounced me higher, sending me careening off the edge of the bed and to the floor with a thump. "FUCK NUGGETS!"

Melissa fell onto her butt, crossing her legs and breathlessly laughing at me, her smile a million miles wide and as bright as the sun. "Move it or lose it, star shine, you don't want to sleep through your first day as a sixteen year old, do you?"

I muttered curses as I got to my feet, standing in just a pair of grey cotton bottoms and shivering without the heat of my blanket cocoon I'd made through the night. "You could've been a normal mom and just let me sleep in and surprise me when I woke up with a _real _birthday cake and party."

The crazy blonde I called mother just shook her head, her smile never faltering. "Oh, Roxas, you _did _get a surprise," she snickered at that, "And you _are _getting a _real _birthday cake and a party."

"First off, inviting the neighbors we hardly know over here isn't a party. Second, flax seed and butternut squash _isn't_ a birthday cake. And third, bouncing me out of my bed at—'' I glanced at my bedside clock. "Six in the morning?! Are you fucking serious?!"

"Always begin how you mean to go on!"

"I don't intend on always going on at six a.m. you psycho—''

"Don't speak to your mother with such disrespect, dearest one. I got up earlier than you did, so I don't want to hear any grumbling," she even waved her finger at me as she said that.

I sighed and ran both hands through my mussed hair, probably messing it up even more. "You're crazy. I mean it. Really, completely, utterly—''

"Crazy?" she put in brightly.

"…now you're making fun of me."

She flopped both her hands at me and got to her feet, bouncing on my bed again. "Why so grumpy? I got you up early so we could go into town before the rush at the DMV so you could take a road test and get your license."

I was about to say something else when her words registered. Snapping my mouth shut, I watched her bounce for a good minute or two before stuttering out. "W-what?"

"That's my present for you, dearest." She replied simply, stopping in her jumping and ruining of my mattress in favor of dancing rather provocatively. "It's all I could think of that you'd actually like and would be useful in life."

I crossed my arms and looked away. One because I felt bad for shouting at her since I now knew her reason, and two because…come _on_. It's my mother…belly-dancing on my bed in front of me. It's disturbing, though Melissa would just claim it's an expression of her soul through physical movement.

"…well, if we're going get there early, we should leave soon." I said quietly, pointing at my door. "Please leave so I can shower and get dressed."

Melissa immediately hopped off my bed and danced out the door, waving and started singing to herself.

I gratefully slammed the door shut behind her.

"It's gonna be a loooong day…"

--

The strangest things tended to happen on my birthday. Like, when I was actually born, there was this solar eclipse thing, I can't really remember too many details…I myself couldn't recall it, mom just told me. And she's pretty vague when it comes to stories. The first birthday I had after my dad died and I turned twelve, it rained all day. Hard too. Four towns were flooded in just that twelve hour or so period I was awake. Mom said that once I fell asleep (after crying a good deal), the rain suddenly stopped. Then on my fourteenth birthday, the planets were aligned.

And now, on my sixteenth birthday, it seemed the weather was once again affected. When we left the house to get to the car, mom and I had to run. It was deceiving from inside, where all you could see was bright, warm sunlight spilling in through the windows. But once we got outside, we found the sky to be clear and blue…except rain was pouring down. Strange that we didn't hear it inside, but once out there, the rain sounded like a waterfall, just pounding down. We got instantly soaked just from the ten foot dash from the porch to the car.

Melissa let me drive to town, saying I needed last minute practice. She didn't bother going over the rules, or stepping in when I made a minor mistake every so often. She just contentedly sat in the passenger seat, fiddling with her seatbelt and smiling out the window. Despite the rain, it was a beautiful day.

"I bet there's an awesome rainbow nearby,"

I didn't doubt that in the least.

When we got to town, we stopped for some breakfast. Organic bran muffins and fresh orange juice…despite what you might think, I say yum.

Then it was off to the DMV, where Melissa waved gaily at me as I was escorted out of the building to our car, the instructor right next to me. I waved back a bit apprehensively, though I was confident in my driving skills.

Surprisingly, I failed.

"What happened?" mom asked the second we got back and she heard the results.

I shrugged and led the way out of the building. "I wasn't paying attention I guess," I muttered. I wasn't going to tell her that I nearly ran over a pedestrian and rear-ended the car in front of me because I suddenly started seeing Axel everywhere. Even people who didn't look the faintest thing like him took on his face and I was constantly craning my neck around to get second glances.

Even now, while I drove us back out of town and towards home, I was thinking about him. I couldn't stop. I kept conjuring his face in my mind, reliving all those moments I'd spent with him.

Yet another strange thing I attributed to my long history of whacked out birthdays.

Once we got home it was close to eleven and Melissa started fussing about her plans being compromised. I was about to jokingly ask what plans when I was assaulted again with thoughts of a certain red-headed witch. A shiver went down my back and I stared out into space, swearing I could smell that thick, smoky scent that seemed to surround him when I noticed mom staring at me curiously.

"What?" I asked innocently.

She smirked at me. "Oh…nothing, nothing at all. I'm going to get to work on the cake, you just be lazy for the rest of the day. Your friends will be here around three."

I frowned at her. Oh, yeah, _now_ she let me laze around. I trudged up the stairs to my room, laying back in bed with a sigh and staring at the ceiling. I suddenly couldn't stop thinking. About the growling I'd been hearing and how I attributed it to the fact I was bored, lonely and sleep-deprived. About the 'locked' door on the second floor and how I hadn't told anybody about that. I guess it could be something like my secret passageway. It was a secret adventure that was just mine.

And damn it all, Axel was still on my mind. Why? I didn't understand. I mean, sure, I'd thought about him off and on since we'd met, but never this…intensely before. Every thought I had somehow transformed into one about him, or connected to him in some way.

I pulled the pillow over my face with a groan. "Get out of my head!"

--

_(Axel's POV)_

"I need help." I confessed when I dragged myself out of my 'dark abyss' as Demyx called it and sat in the blond's kitchen. Hey, he was a good cook and I burned everything.

"With what?" Demyx practically sang as he bounced around the kitchen, making tea, brewing some other concoction in a separate, caldron-worthy pot and making a late breakfast all at once. How he kept track of what was what while dancing, singing and dodging both Sasha and Orion who were wandering along the counters and floor, I'd only be able to guess.

I dropped my head onto the table with a sigh. "With getting Roxas a present." It was bad enough I was inexplicably thinking about him all hours of the day and night for the past who knew how long now. I wanted to follow Demyx's advice and get him something that was important. Something that mattered. Precognitions aside, he was still my soul mate. And I still felt a commitment to making him happy, because seeing him happy made _me_ happy…which was kind of a big deal since I couldn't seem to be happy on my own.

Glancing up, I saw Demyx eyeing me critically before grinning broadly. "Oh, I'm sure there are a few ideas you've come up with, just pick one."

I narrowed my eyes at him, lifting my head slowly. "…what are you up to?"

"Me?" Demyx pointed at himself, eyes wide and filled with an innocence that was so fake, it almost made me want to flat out laugh at him.

"No, Orion," the salamander glanced up at hearing his name, seeming to frown though reptiles didn't exactly have expressions, before going back to…whatever it was he was doing. The stupid Familiar had seemed just as off as I felt for the past week…which kind of made sense when you thought about it. "Yes you, tard."

"Not so mean," he countered, still smiling at me smugly. "You know what happens when you're mean to a fellow witch."

"That's only if I cast against you, dumb ass. I can call you whatever I want and not be affected."

"I can. Quit hurting my feelings."

I snorted at him, getting to my feet. "Please, you look far too pleased with yourself over something to be hurt…and I plan to find out what you're hiding, so prepare to be exposed."

Demyx winked at me with an almost saucy, flirtatious air. "Sounds like a hot night at your place."

Rolling my eyes, I went back into my half of the house, trying not to laugh. Sometimes, no matter how sour you were…you just _had_ to be amused by Demyx's antics.

--

_(Roxas' POV)_

Time seemed to fly, and before I knew it, mom was back upstairs, spots of flour and other things I'd rather not try to identify covering her outfit from this morning. There was even a little piece of what looked like batter of some sort sticking to her cheek.

"Go shower and change, your friends are gonna be here any minute!" Melissa twirled where she stood. "I'm so eager to see Demyx again. That boy has some serious talent…and he's so incredibly _adorable_!" she fanned herself. "And this Axel I keep hearing about seems like a stud."

Why I was blushing, I wasn't sure. I wanted to say it was out of embarrassment of the way Melissa was acting, but if I were to look deeper, the answer would be more out of jealousy pertaining to the way she was referring to Axel. _Stud, huh? I'd agree with that…but he's MY stud…so back off._

But that was all wrong on too many levels to count. So instead, I nodded and figured I was still fresh enough from this morning and just changed into some more relaxed clothes.

I heard the doorbell ring and headed for the stairs, my heart racing when I looked over the third floor railing and spotted Axel and Demyx standing in the foyer with Melissa. Axel…Akuseru…he was here!

I almost fell down the first flight of stairs since I was in such a rush…and the fact that they were so damn steep. Then jumped onto the banister and slid from the second to the first floor…screwing up my landing and ending up sprawled at everyone's feet, giggling like a dorky little girl. "Hi everyone!"

Demyx laughed and reached down to help me to my feet. I just grinned at the three of them. Demyx instantly handed me his present. It was a small copper pot with a mold of some kind inside it.

"What's this?" I asked him, still staring.

The blond snorted and smacked me on the back. "It's a candle pot and mold, silly. I made them myself, just for you. Now you can experiment and make candles for any occasion or…" he trailed off, for some reason glancing over at Axel, who was staring around the ceiling instead of looking at us, his hands behind his back. "Mood."

I nodded, thanking him. Melissa immediately snatched the things out of my hands and started looking at them, examining every inch.

"Oh wow, such nice craftsmanship! Demyx, dearest, they're wonderful! And such care and affection put in them!" she giggled in a way that made my earlier fit sound masculine. If I didn't know her any better, I'd say mom was crushing on Demyx…but she always told me that there was room for only one love in her heart now that dad was gone, and that was me.

"H-hi, Axel," I muttered, keeping my eyes on my bare toes, feeling my face getting warm and a strange urge filling me. I'd been thinking about him all day and now that he was in front of me, it was like all those thoughts and, I admit it, feelings were coming to the surface, even stronger than before.

"…hello, Roxas."

I shivered just at the sound of his voice. I couldn't help but to look up at him, getting caught in his eyes. Such an impossibly shade of green…and they seemed to go on forever…

"I…got you this," he said slowly, pulling his hands out from behind his back, handing me a small satchel.

Raising an eyebrow, I took the bag and nearly dropped it when it squirmed and mewed. "W-what?"

Demyx was suddenly hovering over my shoulder. "Oh, you didn't…" he breathed, opening the bag, revealing a tiny, furry head. Demyx squealed as large, bright blue eyes blinked around at us. "You _did_!"

I reached in and pulled out the little, warm ball of fuzz, letting the bag fall unnoticed to the floor. In my hands I held a scruffy, four-legged critter with black, orange and white globs of color all over it, two giant ears, even bigger eyes and a swishing tail that looked broken at the tip.

Dropping it with a shriek I backed away while Demyx picked it back up. "EW! A RAT! I HATE RATS!"

Axel's face seemed to fall before his eyes narrowed at me. "It's a kitten, Roxas."

I paused at that word. Kitten? That thing was a cat? Not just a cat…but a _baby_ cat?

"…that is the ugliest kitten I've ever seen."

Demyx frowned between the two of us, Melissa's voice coming from the kitchen breaking into the yawning silence.

"The cake is almost ready, so we'll get to sing happy birthday soon!"

That seemed to break through to us all, since Demyx handed me the 'kitten' again and walked off into the kitchen. I just stared at the little fur ball, who was content to hang from my hands while I held it at arm's length, licking a paw and purring for no reason I could figure. Now that I actually looked, it _did_ somewhat look like a kitten…okay, so it looked _exactly_ like a kitten. Maybe a calico. Looks could be deceiving I suppose, seeing as the longer I stared at it, the cuter it appeared.

"So…do you like her?" Axel asked, watching me carefully.

"Her?" when the kitten stuck 'her' head forward, sniffing at my face, I dared to bring her closer and couldn't help but smile as she licked my nose, nuzzling into my cheek and purring louder. "…yeah. I kinda do. She's not so bad once you get past her looks."

He seemed to relax at my answer. "Well good…it took me forever to find one for you…it was the only present I could think of that would feel important…you know, would show you that I cared." He immediately slapped a hand over his mouth once he finished the sentence, eyes as wide as I was sure mine were.

My grip went slack and I dropped the kitten to the floor again, though she didn't seem to mind any of the rough handling, and just trotted off with her tail straight in the air, the tip and a crooked angle.

"W-what did you just say?" I whispered.

Axel's face showed the internal battle he was waging over something…probably over telling the truth and coming up with a good cover. "I…I…" he sighed in a defeated way. "Hell…Roxas, I know this is going to sound crazy, but I haven't stopped thinking about you since you came over last week."

I was afraid my eyes might pop out of my head. "S-seriously?" my face suddenly was so hot, I knew it had to be bright red. "I've…I've been thinking a lot about you all day too…" I muttered, covering my face with both hands when I realized what I'd just said. What the hell? What happened to all my brain-mouth filters? I couldn't even control what I was saying anymore.

Axel looked ready to say something when both of us froze and turned towards the kitchen, spotting two heads of blond hair quickly ducking away. He sighed irritably and I reached out to grab his hand.

"Come on; let's go somewhere they can't spy on us."

For the first time I could recall, the redhead actually seemed genuinely amused. "Oh really? And where might that be?"

I glanced around before deciding I'd take him the one place no one else knew about but me. "Just follow me upstairs," I whispered, towing him along to the staircase. "There's at least one place Melissa won't think to look." Because she didn't know it existed.

We got to my room quickly, and while Axel hesitated in the doorway briefly, it didn't stop him from following me in. I led him over to the closet, checking to make sure Melissa and Demyx didn't follow. Those two were up to something…

Pushing open the door, I pulled him in with me and closed it again, feeling around for the flashlight I always kept around for going into the secret passageway.

"Roxas…not that I mind…but I don't think we should be up here in your bedroom closet," Axel said quietly. "We're only giving them more ideas."

I snorted at that. "They've already gotten those ideas, so why worry?" I found the flashlight and clicked it on, still holding fast to his hand as if he'd leave. Inhaling deeply, I leaned against the back wall, feeling it give way easily under the weight. I couldn't see to know for certain, but from the way Axel's hand tightened around mine, he was obviously surprised that I had a secret passage in my closet. "It's just up the stairs, come on." I tugged his hand to get him moving and up we went. Around and around those almost flat stairs and up to the door.

"Wow,"

"I know, right?"

We both stood in the center of the turret room, the sun merrily shining through the five windows, making the room a tad too warm for comfort. I turned off the flashlight and set it aside, turning to see Axel staring out each window, turning in a slow circle with a small smile on his face.

"It's a pentagram room."

I nodded, moving to stand a little closer. I couldn't seem to control myself anymore. And where I would normally be uncomfortable being in a room no one else knew about alone with him, now I was excited. "Yeah…I found it by accident the first day here…haven't told anyone but you since."

His smile widening, Axel looked at me over his shoulder. "I feel so privileged."

"You should," I'd meant for that to be a more snappy comeback…instead it came out so quiet, like a whisper.

Axel's smile faded as he turned completely to face me. The temperature in the room seemed to rise steadily from there, and I blamed it for the reason my palms were sweating. Neither of us spoke, I didn't think it was necessary anymore. We just stared at each other for a moment. And the next thing I knew, I was in his arms, pressed flush against him as his lips brushed lightly over mine.

"Roxas…"

I made a soft sound that I don't care to identify and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. I'd never kissed anyone before…except for my mom, and after coming out, I didn't think I'd ever get a first kiss. Yet here I stood…and I couldn't imagine a better person to share it with.

His lips were so soft, and warm. I hadn't expected that, but it was nice. My heart started to pound fiercely, hard enough that I was afraid it would burst from my chest. My lips parted so I could gasp in air, only to receive a slick, wet tongue.

I froze initially, eyes popping open in surprise. But when he only held me closely but gently, I felt like I could let go, that I could trust him and my eyes closed once more. Placing my hands on his arms, I opened myself to him, feeling him explore and eventually gaining the courage to reciprocate, meeting his tongue with my own. I felt like I should be disgusted or something, considering we were exchanging saliva…but it felt right. I felt like this was a moment I'd been…born for or something really crazy like that.

When I felt the cool wall pressing against bare skin, my eyes opened again, realizing that Axel had backed us into the nearest wall and pushed my shirt up, his hands cupping the backs of my shoulders under the bunched fabric. I would've pushed him away, but I couldn't bear to stop kissing him. It was almost like I was under a spell, I couldn't think, I couldn't move; all I could do was feel.

Just as my mind began to completely fog over, our heavy breaths, the soft sounds of skin touching skin, the quiet of lips smacking together, moving as one, stopped.

I blinked my eyes open, vision hazy until I managed to focus on the sight of Axel's face above mine, his eyes accusing, angry and…darkened with what I supposed was hurt. His aura was dimmed and the room felt suddenly chilly where before it had been almost unbearably hot. "W-wha…?"

"Demyx." He replied curtly.

Demyx? What did Demyx have to do with…

"That little sneak…he put a spell on us."

He did? But how…

"It was the tea."

"Oh," I said quietly, though I hadn't spoken any of the questions he'd answered. Now I felt weird with my shirt pushed up to expose my chest, my heart still racing wildly and my skin flushed. I modestly pushed my shirt down, looking down at the floor. I didn't feel quite so…needy for him, and my mind had gone quiet. It was as if, once Axel said that we'd been put under a spell, whatever it was that we'd been enthralled by had vanished.

I cleared my throat in the resounding silence and as Axel pulled away, I sort of wished we'd never kissed in the first place…because now I felt like I'd wither away and die at the thought that I knew what it was like…and would never get to experience it again. Not if he went back to the same mentality as before…

"But…" he sighed. "It wouldn't have worked in the first place unless there was something to build off of to begin with…"

That made my hopes rise a little and I chanced looking up at him, seeing him smile. It made my heart pick up again, made my breath hitch a little when he leaned back in. I could feel our auras coming together, mixing and connecting as if they were two halves of the same whole finally reunited. "Y-yeah…I'd believe that…"

Axel pressed a soft, chaste kiss against my forehead before pulling away. "Alright, I won't deny that there's something between us then…but we need to seriously get to know each other a little better…and get over the fact of age difference…and tell Demyx to keep his damn love spells to himself!"

I laughed at that, face still warm. "S-so…um…I think we should…get back downstairs…before they…get the wrong idea."

"Yeah." When he turned back for the door, I grabbed onto his hand.

"Ah, you can't go back that way…the door doesn't work both ways for some reason…"

"Then how in the hell do you get out of here?"

I led him over to the far wall, getting down onto my hands and knees to pull the panel aside to reveal the shadowed slide. "This way."

Axel crouched down next to me and snorted. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"Nope…if you want to get back down, you have to go down the slide." I smirked over at him, feeling far more at ease in his presence, feeling…whole and not quite so alone. "Move it or lose it, fire boy," I called, diving down onto the slide and laughing all the way down. When I reached the end, I rolled in the air, landing on my feet, though I still ended up falling forward onto my hands, at least I didn't eat grass anymore.

Not a second after moving out of the way, Axel came flying out, falling flat on his ass just like I had the first time I'd gone down the slide.

"Ah _fuck_!"

I couldn't help but laugh at him as he stood up with a wince, rubbing his backside. "The look on your face is priceless!"

Though he looked like he wanted to stay mad, the redhead ended up laughing with me and took my hand, making me stop giggling to blush. We stood there for who knows how long before he leaned in to kiss me again. And it was enough to make my toes curl and my heart skip a beat.

"Come on, birthday boy, let's go back inside."

I nodded solemnly and followed him around back to the front, holding tight to his hand the entire time.

* * *

_Are you peoples happeh nowz? I put in some serious AkuRoku...and now that THAT is out of the way...now begins teh scary angst (evil laughter) s'right._

_And now that I've gotten THAT out of the way...I'ma rant. I would've done this at the beginning, but it was distracting to put before teh chappie and I ran out of room once the announcments were done. But what I want to talk about...Luxel. Yes, that is the pairing Luxord/Axel. Before you all go apeshit on me for even bringing it up, I just wanna ask this...how many of you have even HEARD of that pairing before? And be honest. Most people haven't (hardly any) so don't feel bad. And before you claim it as crack, remember what the true definition of crack is. Because I'm not going to go over that._

_The reality is, it's a decent pairing (though if you search for stories, good luck, my Luxord says that there's only one, and it's a copy of an rp.) we started roleplaying this pairing simply because we were bored, wanted to do a KH rp, and I refuse to play anyone except Axel, because he's easy for me to write, and she insisted on Luxord because she's a fangirl. Because we're yaoi fans, it ended up as a pairing (s'right...uke!Axel ftw) and we grew to love it. The two of them are more compatible that you'd think. _

_So please, please, PLEASE, don't write the pairing off, and spread the freaking news! The world must know about this pairing I've found and come to love._

_Until next time (and read the new collab story!)_

_Luffles,_

_--Ramen_


	10. The Transition

_Wow...I actually wrote a new chapter o.O amazing...I am simply amazing..._

_Either that or extremely, painfully bored...most likely the latter..._

_Anyhoodles, yes, here's the next chapter. I handwrote the first half of it...s'right...I still got those mad skillz...I PWN! (not really...took me almost four hours to write three pages by hand... -sweatdrops-)_

_Buuut, you'll all be happy to see that I'm done beating around the bush, the action finally begins, muhahahaha, I'd like to thank boredom, angsty music and the oh so wonderful show Supernatural for the inspiration! -gives thumbs up-_

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the story and plot...and the OC...but everything else is STOLEN! -flails- OMGWTFBBQ?! No...that's a lie...they're on loan._

_Enjoy! Or I'll sick my army of brain-eating zombie slaves on you, mkay? Super!_

* * *

When we came back into the kitchen, we were greeted by the two scheming blonds. Knowing grins spread across their faces as they noticed our joined hands, but I just gave them both a 'not a word' look. Demyx shrugged it off while Melissa just had to be overdramatic and run over to hug us with surprising strength. I could immediately tell it made Akuseru uncomfortable, strangely feeling far more attuned to him than before.

"Mom, back off, okay?" I wheezed out, forced to let go of the redhead's hand to try and push her away before I passed out from lack of oxygen.

"But Roxy, my sweet little star shine, this is a cause for celebration!" Melissa countered exuberantly. "Your first boyfriend, oh, this is so exciting! My big boy…"

"Ah…Mrs. Hikari I—''

"Oh, this is surely a sign!" She interrupted, finally letting us go to raise her arms to the ceiling. "The wheels of fate are beginning to turn! This must be why we came here. Destiny, yes. Surely you two were destined to meet and fall in love!"

"Alright, whoa!" I jumped forward to slap a hand over her mouth, looking back at Akuseru in sheepish apology. "I'm sorry…she gets carried away sometimes…"

Demyx snickered in the corner, taking a leisurely sip of his tea when I glared at him. "Hey, don't look at me. It's all her."

"Oh, please," Akuseru snorted, rolling his eyes. "It was all you, and you know it. I _told_ you to keep your little love potions to yourself!"

"You have no proof." He countered with a smirk.

"I know I'll get a confession if I beat you!"

I looked around at the three of them, the kitten having wandered into the kitchen on her own, sniffing at the blue tiles and licking random spots for no real reason. Suddenly, it all felt just so absurd. It was my sixteenth birthday, and I was standing in the kitchen of our new house, being embarrassed by my mother with our neighbors. One whom I now, sort of, had a relationship with and the other having cast a magic spell on us so we would get together. I wasn't even going to start on the age difference that made us being together illegal…

And right in the middle of it all, a strange, ratty-looking kitten was happily purring as she licked the floor for no other reason except that she seemed to enjoy doing it.

"If my life were a book, this would be the part where people would stop reading." I muttered to myself.

The rest of the party wasn't any prettier. I'd already gotten my presents, not that I was ever really a stickler for them, and all that was left, besides letting mom embarrass me and watch Akuseru and Demyx banter into eternity, was to have the birthday "cake" mom had made.

I really wasn't looking forward to that…

Thankfully, before Melissa could force that unpleasant rock down our throats, the kitten who had yet to be named, climbed up high onto the cupboards and took a flying leap into the air…and straight down onto the cake that broke her fall. After staring at the cat standing chest-deep in a flaxseed and butternut squash cake, we all started laughing uncontrollably.

In the end, no one ate the cake save for the kitten, who was then aptly dubbed Kamikaze for her aerial stunt…and for downing that cake without fear of death or extreme constipation.

--

Later that night, we said goodbye to our neighbors, Demyx leaving us with a warm hug and Akuseru and I sneaking off to the porch to share a few more, not-so-secret kisses. I almost hated letting him go, but figured it best not to get clingy…still, I stood on the porch and watched until both of them disappeared into the dark, still able to barely hear their voices as they continued to argue good-naturedly.

Finally, I went inside, sad yet happy at the same time. The house seemed…somewhat colder without the two of them here, blowing out hot air at each other. Melissa seemed to notice my cheery mood had dimmed, and mercifully decided to give me one more hug and another, "happy birthday, star shine," before disappearing herself, heading upstairs to her room.

I lingered on the first floor, feeling strangely out of it suddenly. The loud, rather scratchy voice of a certain kitten snapped me out of my stupor and I knelt down to scratch the still ugly, yet still cute, kitty behind her too large ears. I had to smile when she started purring loud enough to rattle the windows, scooping her up and tucking her under one arm that she lazily hanged from.

"Let's get to bed…tomorrow is a new day."

I almost could've sworn Kamikaze nodded in agreement as we climbed the stairs.

--

Just past the midnight hour, dark, ominous clouds rolled in over the clear night sky, blotting out the pale light of the moon. The soft, country breeze gained strength, the trees bending to the air's will, each gust stronger than the last, ripping leaves from their branches, swirling them in hypnotizing circles. A shadow detached itself from the rest, slithering over the earth like a snake, its shapeless form winding across the wide expanse of healthy grass, leaving yellowed, drooping blades in its wake. Its target was unmistakable as it headed straight for the large, darkened house looming above all the smaller shadows flitting below.

Even as it drew closer, it didn't slow its pace, only stopping so it could morph itself into a smaller, more compact form, slipping effortlessly under the foundations, the house seeming to shudder at the unnatural presence forcing its way inside…

I jerked upright with a gasp, heart pounding against my chest as I quickly looked around the room, for some reason finding it difficult to breathe. I could've sworn that someone was in the room with me, but all I saw was my mostly empty room, somewhat darker than it had been when I fell asleep. A nightmare maybe? Paranoia taking its toll? I didn't know, but even as my breathing slowed and I managed to relax enough to lie down, I couldn't close my eyes. They kept themselves wide open, trying to make sense of the edgeless shadows around the room that fed into each other, creating a single, abyss-like darkness that seemed ready to swallow me whole. Swallowing became difficult as my mouth went dry. Something was wrong…very wrong.

Twisting the edge of the covers in my hands, I looked around the room again, still seeing nothing but knowing, somehow, some way, that something else was in there with me…and I don't just mean the raggedy kitten that was trying to hog my pillow.

That was reassuring in a way. Animals could sense danger, right? Kamikaze wouldn't be sleeping soundly enough to snore if something was really wrong…I was just paranoid. I sighed in relief. I could live with paranoia…just as long as nothing was really wrong.

Pulling the covers up over my head, I nuzzled into my pillow, intent on trying to fall asleep again, when I heard what sounded like a feral dog, or a wolf maybe, snarling over by the balcony windows. Shooting upright again, sending the blankets flying, I frantically searched the nearly pitch black corners of my room, still seeing nothing. I listened intently for the sound to repeat, hearing only the blood rushing in my ears, my heart racing in an uneven pattern of fear.

Kamikaze lifted her head, blue eyes faintly glowing in the dimness. She yawned wide, climbing to her feet and stretching in that painful looking way all cats did. She still didn't seem bothered by anything…had she not heard the noise? Was I going crazy?

I leaned forward to grab my blanket, trying to find a rational explanation for everything when Kamikaze made the strangest noise…sort of a mix between a light, purring growl and a groan. Looking over at her in confusion, I was surprised to see that the kitten was standing straight up, hair up on end, hackles rising. Strangest part of it all? She was staring directly at the end of my bed.

Almost too afraid to look, but afraid of what might happen if I didn't, I slowly turned my head in that direction, inhaling a sharp gasp when I saw the figure at the end of my bed. It had no real shape, though it vaguely looked like the silhouette of a person. A very large, very _tall_ person. It just…stood there, and though it had no features that I could make out, I felt it _staring_ at me. I was terrified to move, almost too frightened to even breathe, holding my breath as long as I could before taking a small, hopefully quiet intake of air.

Time seemed to stop as I just stared at the thing and it stared back, Kamikaze continuing to make that odd sound, slowly creeping closer to the shadow figure. Every step she took was tentative, hesitant, almost as if she were afraid to approach it.

I thought I saw the shadow begin to grow, getting taller and taller, the upper part of its form leaning over my bed, closer to…me.

When I tried to scoot back, just a little, feeling that letting it get closer was a very, VERY bad idea, it suddenly grew arms, long, stick-like limbs with clawed hands that lurched outward almost faster than I could blink, wrapping tightly around my ankles. I could actually…_feel_ it touching me. It was cold and clammy, like it actually had skin when it was only a shadow. I screamed, clawing at the sheets to find something to hold onto as it dragged me, with surprising strength, towards the end of the bed.

Kamikaze sprang into action, the small kitten launching herself at the end of the bed, hissing and arching her back, swiping at the shadow with a tiny paw as if that would deter it. Thankfully enough, it seemed to work, the shadow wavering a bit, its grip loosening.

I didn't need to be told twice.

Leaping from the bed, I ran for my bedroom door, the snarling growl from before shaking the floor beneath my feet as I threw myself out into the hall, Kamikaze right at my heels. I stopped only long enough to turn and grab onto the door knob, seeing the figure launching itself at me, now more of a mist than a solid form. Screaming again, I slammed the door shut just as it made another grab for me.

By now, Melissa was awake, stumbling out of her room to see what was wrong. I didn't even stop to explain, just ran to her and shoved her back into her room, slamming the door and locking it.

"Roxas, what in Freya's name are you screaming about? What's wrong?" she grabbed my face, holding it in her hands as she stared intensely at me, easily telling that I was distraught over something. Yeah…just a little maybe…considering a _shadow_ just tried to do _something_ to me. And with those sounds it was making, there was no fucking way it wanted to have a tea party.

"Mom…please, I just had a bad dream," I finally got out in a shaking voice. That's what I wanted to believe…but that hadn't been a dream. But how in the world was I supposed to explain what just happened when even _I_ didn't understand?

"Are you sure? You're awfully pale…"

"I'm fine, please I just…I just want to go back to sleep," hell no, not any time in this century…not after THAT. "Can I stay in here with you?"

She nodded, leading me over to her bed, where Kamikaze had already made herself comfortable on the tranquil green comforter, purring contently as if she hadn't just beaten back some strange entity to save me.

I was really going to have to thank Akuseru for getting me that cat later…

--

"Are you sure you want to stay home by yourself after last night, love?" Melissa asked as she walked into the living room, her lime green top clashing with the bright orange skirt, not that she cared. Neither did I for that matter. I was too exhausted to even think, let along have an opinion on my mother's attire for the day.

Last night had been hell, jumping at every little noise and creak, every shift the house made until the sun finally came up, breaking through the dark of the night and relaxing me some. I was safe during the day, right? Nothing could hurt me in the daylight. That was what had kept me going, though I kept drifting in and out. But I didn't want to sleep, was too tense to sleep. I didn't know what to do, who I should tell, if anyone. I mean, who would believe me? Even my mother, with all her eccentricities, wouldn't believe that I'd almost been abducted by a shadow person last night.

My only ally seemed to be Kamikaze, who thankfully had made it her job to stick to me like glue. Currently, the ball of courageous, or maybe dumb, fur was lying lazily on my head, her little feet dangling in my face, blocking the view of the TV, though I hardly cared.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," I mumbled, sliding further down into the couch.

She hummed thoughtfully before leaning over the back of the couch to kiss my cheek, rubbing Kamikaze's ears, making her purr which in turn made my head vibrate…weirdest sensation ever, by the way.

"Well, if you're sure…"

"Just go already," I insisted. The sooner she left, the sooner she'd be back. "Aku…I mean, Axel and Demyx are only half a mile away if I need anything."

"You're right…I'm just worried about last night…"

"It was just a bad dream, how many times do I have to tell you?" I sighed tiredly. "Look, she's been good about it so far, but Kamikaze needs kitty supplies." And I was just too tired to get off my lazy ass and out of my pajamas, let along going on a long, arduous trip into town to get things for the kitten, though I should simply out of gratitude.

Melissa peered at me shrewdly before shrugging it off. "Oh well, you're a big boy anyways. Ah, my big, sixteen year old boy," she choked up, covering her mouth with a hand and looked ready to cry. I almost laughed…almost.

"Mom…weren't you going somewhere?" I prompted.

She blinked at me, snapping out of her daze. "Hm? Oh! That's right, I was going to get kitty things for our new little family member." She waved as she left the room, calling back, "Behave, young man, and I'll be home as soon as I can. Go and see those handsome boys if you get lonely or need help, alright?"

"Mom!"

"Alright, bye honey!"

I sighed in relief when the door finally shut.

Finally…peace.

…sort of.

--

_(Axel's POV)_

"Did you notice the weather last night?" I asked as I came out into Demyx's side of the house. He had just gotten home from work, still wearing the forest green uniform of the café he both waited tables at and played for the customers in.

He paused in his cooking, having anticipated that I would emerge from my black hole to seek out sustenance…his words, not mine. "Hmm…" he took a moment to think about it as he turned over the bacon. Mmm…bacon… "Nope!" he finished brightly, beginning to make a plate.

Sighing, I sat on one of the stools set around the island counter. "Seriously? It was weird…it was perfectly clear one moment…and then completely clouded over the next. And it got really cold…strange for summer, huh?"

Demyx muttered something, finally slapping a plate and a glass of juice in front of me.

"You really can't go a day without saying something dreary, can you angsty boy?"

I raised an eyebrow up at him. "No…but I'm being serious here."

Huffing out a breath, Demyx untied his apron, yes…he wears one…it's pink too. "Alright, I'll admit that it's strange, but the weather is unpredictable, you know that." He offered, sitting across from me and stealing a strip of bacon.

"I know, but try to focus for me, please? What could cause the weather to change so abruptly? It practically went from midsummer to midwinter in a matter of seconds out there."

Chewing thoughtfully, Demyx frowned. "Maybe there was a major shift in energy." He shrugged, brushing off his hands as he finished, getting to his feet again. "There are tons of explanations for what happened, Axel. Storm fronts, for instance."

I hated when he got all logical on me…it didn't happen very often, but it only ever seemed to happen when I really needed an opinion that counted.

"Let's just go with the energy shift, then. What could've done that?" I asked instead, finally starting to eat.

Demyx tossed his hands in the air. "I dunno, maybe someone was casting and seriously fucked up their incantations."

I nodded at that. "Possibly. But there are only three known witches in this immediate area, you, me and Roxas. And Roxas doesn't cast."

"Maybe it wasn't a witch then…" Demyx admitted quietly, suddenly reaching up into his herbs, beginning to brew a potion. It was something he tended to do when he was nervous or flustered, said it helped to calm him.

I pushed my half eaten plate away. "Yeah…that's what I'm afraid of…"

--

_(Roxas' POV)_

I finally got tired of sitting around, doing nothing but thinking about the horrors of last night, and got to my feet, shuffling out of the room. Kamikaze didn't even bother moving off my head, just adjusted her position every so often so she wouldn't fall off. Because I kind of owed her, I didn't complain and slowed down just that bit more to make sure she didn't fall.

Climbing the stairs was the hardest part that took the most time, but by the time I got to my room, I didn't care anymore. I hesitated before carefully pushed the door open with a finger, jumping back when the hinges creaked. Trying to steady myself, I slowly worked my way in, looking carefully around at every corner. When I was sure I was alone, I finally reached up to pry the kitten off my head, setting her gently on the bed, blankets and sheets still tossed around from last night, spilling onto the floor.

When she didn't react negatively to the room, I relaxed significantly, releasing a breath I wasn't aware I'd been holding.

"Hey, Kami…" I said quietly, going over the room again, noting again the strange design of my room. Solid black carpet and bare white walls. "…you don't think it could have been a trick of the light, do you?"

Pfft, who was I kidding? The fucking thing _grabbed_ and _dragged _me to the end of my bed. Kamikaze had attacked it. There was no rational explanation for it.

Giving up, I grabbed a change of clothes and went into my bathroom, the design of the room again strangely coming to my attention. White tile with the single line of black at chest level throughout…everything was black and white…why was that significant? Was it even at all? Gah, I can't think when I'm half asleep…

I set my clothes on the counter, pulling a towel out of the cabinet and hanging it on the towel rack before leaning into the shower, twisting the knobs until the water came out at a satisfactory temperature. Looking around, I stripped, leaving the door open a bit as I stepped under the water, slumping under the messaging spray. Yeah…that was much better.

Taking a few minutes to just stand there, the room grew rather warm, a bit on the uncomfortable side, but I didn't mind so much. It was so relaxing…and I was so tired…

It suddenly felt like I was being pushed to sleep, almost like it was a compulsion. Frowning, I looked down, spotting a thin red trail spiraling down the drain with the water. Curious as to what it was, a sinking suspicion trying to tell my rattled, foggy mind that it was blood, I bent down, leaning my hands on my knees to get a closer look, noticing that a thicker, darker trail of red began to snake down my leg. Mouth going dry, I slowly straightened, lifting one hand, eyes nearly bugging out of my head as I saw a huge, gaping wound on my wrist. There was so much blood slowly oozing out that it was nearly black in color, wrapping around my forearm as it slid down with the water. My skin started to prickle and I could literally begin to feel the life draining out of me. In a sort of shock, I lifted my other hand and saw an identical wound on my other wrist.

I started to shake violently, tears pricking at the corners of my eyes as my breathing grew erratic. I opened my mouth, but all that came out was a squeaky cough. When the bleeding didn't stop, the wounds seeming to grow larger, more blood pouring out, I finally found the strength to scream, the tears mixing with the water still pounding against my quickly numbing skin. I reached out of the shower curtain with a trembling hand, grabbing onto the towel I'd left on the rack, pressing it as hard as I could between my wrists over the wounds.

Legs giving out under me, I feel to the floor, drawing my knees up and sobbed in cold terror, unable to feel anything anymore but a bitter fear that wouldn't wane. Horrified, I watched through the tears as the white towel quickly began to turn red, whimpering for someone to help me.

Just before I could black out, I jerked upright, as if I'd fallen asleep and just woken up…only I was still sitting in the shower, the water still running, still mixed with the pinkish-red of blood, the towel still stained between my wrists. But instead of feeling drained and near death, I felt…fine. Well, as fine as I had before without sleep.

Still shaking, I carefully pulled one arm away from the towel, inhaling sharply in surprise to see that, while my skin was still covered in blood that was slowly being washed away by the water, there was no wound. No sign that there ever was one. Dropping the bloody towel with a wet flop, I kept glancing back and forth between my unblemished wrists.

"W-what…?"

What the fuck was going on here?!

Mind still trying to find an explanation, I stiffened as I heard the door creaking open, the sound starting low and rising in pitch until it was like nails on a chalkboard. Fisting my hands, I covered my ears, curling up tighter, afraid to move the shower curtain…but then, I didn't have to, as it was suddenly jerked open, two of the rings holding it to the rod snapping off from the force.

I screamed, squeezing my eyes shut, expecting some nightmarish creature to tear me to pieces but…nothing happened.

Prying open one eye at a time, I blinked in confused fear when I saw the room was empty, though the bathroom door was wide open, the still running shower the only sound in the following silence. Swallowing hard, I stared out into my bedroom, jumping when a shadow flashed past the open doorway, scrambling back against the wall, feet squeaking against the wet floor.

As I watched, the door slowly began to close on its own, that same creak as before coming from it, only starting high and going low, until it finally clicked shut completely.

I had to get out of the house…but how was I going to manage that when whatever was tormenting me was waiting just outside the door that was my only way out?

* * *

_GASPETH! SUCH SUSPENSE! SUCH FRIGHTENING THINGS! OH NOES! THE POOR ROXY IS TRAPPED....in his bathroom...naked in the shower... -mind wanders into the gutter-_

_Ahem, I mean, poor guy, he takes so much crap from me. Give him some applause people, I bet it makes him feel better about it all._

_Food for this chapter: nothing really, feeling too sick to eat...although when I hand wrote the first part, I was eating parmesan cheese straight from the can! PHAIL! xD_

_Stay beautiful...and REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS YAOI! -falls to knees- I've been getting alert and favorite after another but NO REVIEWS! FEED THEM TO MEEEE! -goes into convulsions-_

_No but really, I'd like to know what you thought about this. This is the kind of stuff I was writing when I first got into the trend of writing stories and now I'm finally getting around to applying it in a fanfiction, so I'd greatly appreciate it if you all could find it in your hearts to click that RIDICULOUSLY GIGANTIC REVIEW BUTTON! -runs off in fear of big, scary button-_

_Luffles,_

_-Ramen_


	11. The Rescue

_Hallo thar sexy thangs! xDDD how's be the youz? (yes, my brain is very horribly fried from lack of sleep, lack of proper eating habits, and TOO MUCH DREYER'S ROCKY ROAD ICE CREAM!!!)_

_Anyways, here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to get finished, and that it's so dreadfully short. -pouts- yeah, it's shorter than the norm, but I really wasn't in the mood to make it longer. And it goes fast, so keep up, yo. If nothing is clarified to your liking, well too bad, because this is what you get, take it or leave it. I'm done trying to please people. This one's for ME!_

_And because of that, it has taken on a dreadful impersonation of Nightmare on Elm Street...if you can spot the part where that applies, you get something special!_

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in here but the plot and OC. (and if I get YET ANOTHER PERSON ratting on me for putting OCs in my story, they shall be sacrificed to my sexually frustrated/impotent rp Axel to be BURNED!)_

_Enjoy, biatches (ilu you all)_

* * *

(Axel's PoV)

I was back in my half of the house when I felt it. I'd been feeling off since last night and had attributed it to the strange influx of energy in the area. But this…this was different. My head started to swim and it felt like a knife was trying to tear through the side of it. Groaning at the unexpected pain, I fell onto the couch, head in my hands as I tried to think of what might be causing this.

Orion emerged from his room for the first time today. Even the Familiar sensed something was amiss. He slowly made his way over, climbing up my leg to my lap, staring up at me curiously. I shook my head, unable to tell if he was trying to share anything with me through the throbbing pain in my head.

Then, and probably most disturbing of all, my heart began to race in excitement, the smoldering embers in the fireplace suddenly leaping to life, as if being fed powerful energy in a single burst.

I jumped to my feet, Orion having run off at the fire flaring. There was some seriously negative energy close by, and my one and only thought in that moment of realization was…

"Roxas…"

Not even stopping to put on shoes, I ran out the back door, sprinting across the meadow separating our homes. It was significantly colder outside than it had been before, but I dismissed it. I would have noted finally spotting his house with relief…but the dark aura surrounding it, the way the clouds seemed to swirl over the high roof stopped that reaction, replacing it with dread.

"Shit," I muttered, jumping up onto the porch and throwing open the front doors, instantly being struck with a wall of freezing air, cold enough inside that I could see my breath.

Running straight for the stairs, I only hoped that what I was thinking was wrong. I didn't need to search or call out his name, I knew where he was. The energy was concentrated most in his room. I could only hope that he was safe.

Reaching the third floor, I was surprised to see the door wide open, the bed a mess, but otherwise everything looked normal. I could hear the shower running behind a closed door across the way, but…something was off about all this. I tentatively placed a foot over the threshold, and the moment I did the closed door flew open, slamming into the wall hard enough to make the floors shake. Wide eyed, I could only stare at the sight of Roxas huddled against the wall, blond hair limp and covering most of his terrified face from the water pounding down on him.

He finally seemed to notice I was there, sitting upright. I was about to speak, to run to him, when a dark mist began to float up from the floor, condensing itself into a human-like shape, stick thin arms spread wide to block the door.

"Watch out!" Roxas screamed as the figure hissed, launching itself at me.

I stood my ground, keeping my eyes on it for as long as I could before it hit me, passing straight through with a shriek, vanishing. The force knocked me back a step, grunting at the icy chill running down my spine. The moment seemed to last forever, but the entire attack had only lasted a split second.

The energy lifted, the atmosphere feeling lighter as the temperature rose to a normal level again. I looked back out into the hall, the last place the creature had been before disappearing…for now.

"Nice try," I muttered, "But it'll take more than that to hurt me…"

Once I was sure it was gone for the time being, I ran across the room and into the bathroom, shutting off the water and grabbing a towel to wrap around the terrified blond still just sitting there, staring up at me as if he wasn't entirely in the same moment. Seeing those blue eyes so clouded with fear nearly broke my heart and I hugged him tightly, uncaring about how my pants got wet.

"Are you alright?"

He just shook against me and I sighed.

"Come on, let's get you dried off and dressed." I helped him stand up, practically carrying him into the bedroom where the kitten popped her head up from under the bed, nosing out the triangular prism I remembered giving to Roxas when we'd first met. "Good point," I muttered to Kamikaze as she jumped up next to Roxas, licking his hand and purring. "That really isn't doing any good."

When I moved to go over to his dresser, Roxas seemed to snap back to reality and grabbed onto my arms with surprising force.

"Don't…please…don't leave me…" he whispered, eyes tearing up.

I think that's when my heart finally broke…well, what little heart I had left to claim. "Roxas, I'm not going to leave you…I just thought you might like some clothes…"

"Is it gone?"

"…for now."

He stared at me intently, as if trying to tell if I was lying to him or not before he slumped back, hands falling to his sides as he pulled the towel back up around his shoulders. "Okay…"

I nodded and went over to get him some clothes, holding them out to him and turning my back so he could dress. I heard the towel drop to the floor and closed my eyes, trying to concentrate on the fact that there was something out to get Roxas and possibly his mother as well.

"W-what was that thing…?" Roxas asked weakly, and I looked over my shoulder to see that he was dressed. He bent over to pick up his kitten, the feline happily hanging over his arms, purring deeply.

I sighed, holding an arm out which he immediately walked over to, letting me wrap it around his shoulders. "Let's go downstairs…I need to call Demyx anyways…don't worry about it, Roxas. I'll protect you."

_(Roxas POV)_

I followed Akuseru downstairs, cuddling the droning kitten to my chest. When we got to the ground floor, Demyx was already cautiously making his way into the foyer. I was surprised, to say the least, and it was a nice reprieve from the shock and terror I'd been feeling since last night. I'd really thought that that…_thing_ was going to kill me. But then Akuseru came…out of nowhere…and saved me…

_Great, now I'm getting sappy and thinking of him as like a knight in shining armor kind of deal…_

But regardless of my twisted inner monologues, I was still nearly paralyzed in fear of what had just happened. If it could happen once, actually twice now, then it was sure to happen again. And I didn't want to be sitting around defenseless and alone when it did.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Akuseru asked, sounding as surprised as I felt to see Demyx standing there.

Placing his hands on his hips, the blond lifted his chin. "Well, excuse me for being worried over our little Roxy. I've been thinking about what you said yesterday about the negative energy becoming concentrated around here, and I wanted to just check in. Clearly you beat me to the punch."

"Clearly," Akuseru replied dryly and I almost smiled at their banter. If they could be the same as they always were in the midst of all this craziness, then I could too.

"Where's your mom, Roxy?"

I looked up at Demyx at the unexpected question, forced to stop and actually think for a moment before I could answer. "Oh…she went into town to get some things for Kamikaze…she said she'd be back when she could."

Nodding, Demyx disappeared into one room for a few minutes, coming back out only to disappear into another…and then another.

"What the hell is he doing?" I asked Akuseru quietly.

The redhead rolled his eyes, leading me over to the couch to sit down. "He's checking through the house to make sure what attacked you is really gone for now." He raised his voice as he continued, "But if he'd just sit still long enough to actually _listen_ to me, he'd know that I banished the fucker."

"And what good is a quick, faulty banishing spell coming from you?" Demyx called back as he headed for the stairs.

"Oh, you little," Akuseru took off up the stairs after the blond, leaving me alone with Kamikaze. And crazy as it sounds, I wasn't afraid of being alone. Not now when I knew they were here. Not when I could hear them moving around and still arguing upstairs. It was comforting to just know there was life in this hulking skeleton of a house.

I sat for the next ten minutes or so, talking quietly to Kamikaze as she ran in spastic circles on the couch next to me. At one point she stopped, so dizzy that she ended up falling to the floor, which actually got me to laugh for the first time in what felt like forever. "You're such a dork, cat."

Shaking her head, causing her large ears the flop on either side of her face, Kamikaze looked up at me from the floor and meowed loudly, the scratchy, hoarse sound echoing in the sudden silence of the house.

My heart jumped up into my throat and I slowly lifted my head to look up at the ceiling. Why couldn't I hear them anymore? Where did they go?

"Hello?" I called, getting no response. "Hello!" my voice just echoed around me as if I were in a tunnel.

I looked down again, only to find that Kamikaze had disappeared as well. What in the name of the Mother Goddess was going on?

Getting slowly to my feet, I searched the room, calling for the kitten and getting nothing.

"Maybe I should go find the guys." I muttered to myself. I shuffled out of the living room and into the foyer, each step, every breath, seeming to echo hollowly around me. Was I going crazy finally or was it darker in here than it had been only a minute before? It was like the sky had gone cloudy or something…

Standing at the bottom of the left staircase, I placed a hand on the banister, the wood cold to the touch. I stared up the long expanse of stairs that seemed to grow longer and longer as I watched. I shook my head and the illusion dissipated. Shrugging it off, I began to climb the stairs. About halfway up, I heard a faint sound…but it was one that didn't belong in the house.

It sounded like…music. Soft and melancholy, floating down from the second floor. Quickening my steps, I got up to the second floor, stopping on the landing to look from one end of the hall to the other. The music was louder here, but I couldn't tell which direction it was coming from. For some reason, I headed for the locked door. As I drew closer, I could instantly tell that the music was coming from behind the door I couldn't open. And this close, I could tell it was a piano, as if a professional pianist were behind that solid piece of wood and composing the most sorrowful song I'd ever heard.

Feeling my heart clench, I pressed a hand to my chest and reached for the handle. Surprisingly, it turned easily and the door swung open with a quiet, groaning creak. Leaning my head into the room, I saw that there really was no window, the walls charred and black, debris strewn across the dull wooden floor. In the middle of the room, there was a piano, which looked just as out of place as the music it was playing on its own. From where I was standing, I could see the keys moving up and down, but there was no player sitting on the bench.

Strangest of all, though this whole experience was strange, the piano looked more like a projection than a real, solid instrument. The edges kept flickering and the color seemed off, like an old film trying to continue playing through its overuse and age. The music turned darker, heavier and I tried to back out of the room, unaware that I'd stepped inside, when the door slammed shut. I frantically grabbed onto the knob, yanking with all the strength I had, throwing my shoulder into it and pounding my fists until they were bruised and sore, screaming for someone to help me.

The music stopped abruptly in a jangle of discordant notes, as if the player had been startled into stopping. Everything grew darker and darker and I swallowed hard, afraid to turn around. Afraid of what I'd see if I did.

I didn't have to turn around, as it turned out, feeling cold, clammy hands close around my throat, squeezing brutally and cutting off my air. I let out a gasping cough, trying to pry the shadowy hands off my neck, but my fingers just went right through it, touching my own chilled skin. But…but I couldn't breathe!

I gagged when I tried to inhale, tilting my head back to try and see my attacker, seeing a brief flash of red hair and green eyes, heart becoming heavy with dread and betrayal. No…Akuseru wouldn't do this to me…he wouldn't…he'd saved me…he…

Eyes rolling back in my head, I croaked out something nonsensical, darkness closing in around me, everything growing cold and heavy until…

"Roxas! Wake up!"

I jolted up from the couch, coughing and rubbing at my sore neck. I felt hands grabbing onto me as I almost fainted right then and there, eyes burning as I tried to open them. "Wha..?" I started coughing again before I could finish the word.

"It's alright, just breathe," that was Akuseru…I couldn't mistake his voice…and the vivid memory of what he'd done made me jerk away from him.

"You fell asleep, silly, just relax." Demyx assured, rubbing my back lightly.

I rubbed at my eyes until I could see clearly again, looking around to see that I was still in the living room, still on the couch. Kamikaze was sitting on the back of the couch, head cocked to the side as she stared at me, Demyx and Akuseru sitting on either side.

"I…I what?"

"Fell asleep."

"O-oh…" that's odd…I didn't remember falling asleep…

The two of them watched me carefully, keeping whatever thoughts they had to themselves. I just sat there and thought myself, wondering why I'd thought that 'dream' had been real…all of it had seemed like it was really happening and…

"Wait!" I jumped to my feet and ran for the stairs, Kamikaze jumping onto my shoulder before I left the room. I didn't care about how her claws bit into my skin as she held on, nor that I could hear Demyx and Akuseru running after me. Jogging up to the second floor, I went straight to the locked door, trying to open it.

But it was just as stuck as it was the last time I tried.

"What are you doing?" Demyx asked, placing a hand on the door to lean against, but instantly snatched it back. Seeing the look on his face, Akuseru wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me away.

"Ah! What the hell?!"

"Shh!"

I went silent, staring at the door. And as we all held our breath, trying to listen, there was the faint sound of a piano, like someone was idly running their hand over the keys from one end to the other, and then it was gone.

"W-what was that..?" I whispered.

I looked up when I got no answer, seeing Demyx and Akuseru looking at each other strangely. They didn't say anything; just lead me back downstairs where we stayed until Melissa came flouncing back into the house late in the afternoon.

She was bright and cheery until she saw the somber looks on our faces. "Who died?"

I bit back a smile, getting to my feet to run over and hug her tightly, seeking shelter and comfort.

"No seriously…" she muttered, dropping the bags she held to wrap her arms around my shoulders. "What happened? Boys?"

Demyx sighed and got to his feet. "You might want to sit down for this." He indicated the couch and Melissa went over to sit and I went with her, refusing to let go. Kamikaze ignored the heavy atmosphere, trotting over to climb all over the bags mom had brought in, finding the one with the bag of kitty food and hopped inside the paper bag.

"What happened?" she repeated.

I lifted my head and started to explain, telling her about what really happened the night before and this afternoon while she'd been away, including the strange dream I didn't remember having. I still swore it was true. And I kept casting wary glances over at Akuseru, afraid that he'd jump at me and started choking me like I'd dreamed.

Melissa looked mildly shocked, though I knew she was probably mortified that her baby had been alone when things like this were happening. "Are you boys trying to tell me that this place is haunted?"

"Possibly," Demyx broke in. "We don't know for sure, but there's been a cloud of negative energy that's collecting near here. Maybe it has nothing to do with you two and your house is simply in its path or maybe it has everything to do with you. We just want to make sure you're safe."

"You painted over the charms." Akuseru said bluntly, looking around the room. "We noticed while we were doing a walk through."

"Charms? I just wanted to put more color variation in the house. I had no idea that all the blue was there for a reason." Melissa tapped her fingers against her lips, blue eyes thoughtful.

"Well, it's no use to paint everything blue again, the charm seal is broken. That might be why that entity, whatever it is, got inside."

Akuseru shook his head and I just sat and listened to them debate, feeling lost and scared that our house was now some kind of breeding ground for…negative things.

"No, Demyx, that thing was on a mission. It wasn't just trying to scare Roxas, it was after him. Entities, no matter what they are, don't do that on their own. Someone invoked this thing."

"Invoked?" I surprised myself when everyone looked over and I realized that I'd spoken up for the first time.

Demyx recovered first and seemed more than happy to elaborate. "Yes, invoking is a word used when someone calls forth a spirit or entity and either possesses themselves with it or sends it after someone or something else. Basically, you're calling up a butt load of energy that you can control and use to an extent."

I raised an eyebrow at that. "But…who would want to do that?"

He shrugged. "Beats me. But that's what we're going to figure out. Axel and I are going to do our best to cleanse the house and put up some new charms, particularly in your bedrooms, and then hope it'll keep that thing away long enough for us to figure out a permanent solution."

Melissa nodded, clapping her hands. "Well, that actually sounds like a bunch of fun, boys. How do we start?"

I smiled faintly as Demyx began talking animatedly about the procedures of a cleansing, thinking that everything would be okay as long as I was around my mom and friends. Nothing could hurt me while they were around.

Nothing.

* * *

_Horrible ending, I know, but if you dun like it, then don't even bother to review, yo. I'm not in the mood to put up with losers who have nothing better to do than bring other people down because they hate themselves and have no life._

_THIS PRODUCTION BROUGHT TO YOU BY:_

_Dreyer's Rocky Road Ice Cream, Disturbia by Rihanna (DON'T EVEN CRACK ON ME FOR THAT, OR YOU DIE!), and the deliciously nonsensical, cracky Rokkugo by Super Junior T -grins like a retard- my favorite line in that song is still: "Ah I like it, I like it! The watermelon claps!" xDDD_

_OH!_

_And I finally put up a random, super short vid of myself on my YouTube account. All those who go and suffer through seeing my fugly face and read the credits...well, you'll know what you get as a prize -winks- and if you don't watch, then you dun get. Sorry. LOL!_

_Until the next~_

_-Ramen_


End file.
